Desecration Smile
by o0 B0uB0u 0o
Summary: Bah venez! XD x HGDM x
1. Prologue

Tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Me revoila en fanfard! XD

**Note de l'auteur:** Nan, plus sérieusement, c'est toujours la même fic que la précédente mais avec des modif', parce qu'en la relisant l'autre jour, j'ai trouvé pleins de choses qui n'allaient pas ou ne me plaisaient plus donc, JE CHANGE!!! D

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages, lieux et autres sont à JKR sauf certains aspect des personnages que j'ai changé ... SURPRISE!! XD

* * *

** Epilogue.**

Un été, entre la 6e et la 7e année.

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un sinistre manoir, un ptit blondinet réfléchissait sur son lit.

Il réfléchissait à Elle, Elle avec ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, toujours en bataille, Elle avec ses magnifiques yeux noisette, Elle avec son corps de rêve mais aussi Elle avec ses 2 bouledogues de St Potter et son empoté de Weasley … Malgré ça, il l'aimait … en fait, il n'en savait trop rien, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il se dit que si c'était de l'amour, il se demandait comment un Serpentard, de sang pur qui plus est, pouvait aimer une sang de bourbe?! Jamais sa famille ni ses amis ne l'accepterais mais ça, il s'en foutait royalement.

_Pffff … J'suis qu'un pov' con!! Je l'aime et tous ce que je suis capable de lui dire c'est des insultes … J'suis vraiment un pômé de la vie … J'la mérite vraiment pas! _

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par sa mère …

- Draco!! Mon chéri!! Vient, il est l'heure de partir!

- Mais où?!

- Sur le chemin de Traverse pardis!! Il faut allé chercher tes fournitures!!

- Mouais … j'arrive …

Pendant ce temps là, au Terrier, le "gang des inséparables" parlait de choses et d'autres …

- Va encore falloir se taper Malefoy c't'année …

- Arrêtes de parler de lui Harry s'il te plait!!!!! Rien que d'entendre son nom, j'ai envie de gerber!!

- Roo… Arrêtez tout les 2!! Si ça ce trouve il pense la même chose que vous et il est ptètre même entrain d'élaborer un plan pour vous éliminer avec l'autres fou reptilien!!

- Mdr!!!! Arrête Mione!! Tu vas leur faire peur!!!

- Tu crois Ginny?! Pourtant, 2 grands garçons comme eux ne devrait pas avoir peur du Grand Malefoy le Terrible!!

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Molly.

- Aller les enfants, Il est l'heure!! Nous devons nous rendre au chemin de Traverse!

- On arrive!!!

Ils prirent chacun un peu de poudre de cheminette et disparurent dans des tourbillons de flammes vertes sur le chemin.

- Nous allons tout d'abord nous rendre chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent Puis nous irons acheter vos livres, vos nouvelles robes et toutes les autres fournitures d'accord?!

-Ok. Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Quand ils eurent fini leurs achats, le petit groupe se sépara. Les filles partirent de leur côté flâner dans les boutiques branchées et les garçons, quand à eux, bavèrent pendant plus de 2h sur la vitrines du magasin de balais qui exposait fièrement dans sa vitrine le tout dernier modèle d'éclair de feu qui valait à lui seul 300 gallions.

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans une boutique, Hermione aperçu une tête blonde par mis la foule qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Ces cheveux blonds presque argentés … Ca ne pouvait être que lui … L'homme qu'elle aimait en secret... Cet homme qui pourtant ne ressentait aucun sentiment pour personne … Il aimait juste mettre des filles dans son lit pour la nuit … Son "passe-temps favori" comme il le clamait haut et fort comme si c'était une fierté pour lui … Malgré tout ça, elle l'aimait …

_Hey!! Draco! Ca va?! Pfff! T'es trop conne ma pov' fille! T'auras jamais le cran de lui dire ça! Il te prendrait pour un malade! Mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais lui parler normalement, sans qu'on s'aboie dessus, j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et qu'il arrête de me traiter comme une "sang de bourbe"… Mais bon, jalais le "Grand" Draco Malefoy du haut de ses 17 ans ne changera pour moi … et malgré tout, je l'aime …_

* * *

**Court ... que dire de plus ... '**

**Mais bon, y'a la ptite case review en dessous hein? P**

**BezouxXx**


	2. Chapter 1: J'me jette à l'eau

**Capter 1: J'me jette à l'eau …**

Gare de King's Cross entre les voies 9 et 10.

4 têtes rousses, une noire et une autre brune se tenait devant le mur qui les séparait de la voie 9 ¾.

- Quand je pense que c'est la dernière année où on se retrouve ici …

- Parles pour toi fréro, moi je serais toute seule à venir ici l'année prochaine …

- T'inquiètes Ginny, on pensera à toi!!! Hein Mione?!

- Mais oui, Harry a raison! Et puis comment pourrait-on t'oublier?!!

Elle pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Allé les enfants!! Trêve de mélancolie!Il faut y allé maintenant, sinon vous allez manquer le train!

Le petit groupe traversa le mur. Comme d'habitude, ils furent accueillit pas un brouhaha infernal et de la vapeur provenant de la locomotive rouge. Lorsque le sifflet eut retentit, Mrs. Weasley embrassa tout ses enfants (y comprit Harry et Hermione qu'elle prenait comme telle vu leur "statut" d'orphelins) NdA: Ah!! J'ai oublié … Les parents d'Hermy sont tombés deck-deck dans un accident de voiture … Pas très réjouissant comme mort … et ils montèrent tous dans le train et les portes se refermèrent sur une Mrs. Weasley les yeux emplit de larmes.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un autre compartiment, un blondinet et sa "pseudo-petite amie" parlait de choses et d'autre …

- Tu sais mon Draco, j'espère qu'on pourra être préfet en chef tout les deux! Comme ça on pourra dormir ensemble!!!

- Mouais … ce serait cool …

_T'es vraiment trop conne ma pov' Pansy!La prochaine fois, faudra que je pense à te le dire … _

- Hmmm … toi, tu penses à une autre fille que moi!!! C'est qui?!! Dis moi! Je n'aime pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi!

- Bon écoutes Pansy, EN AUCUN CAS NOUS SOMMES MARIES ALORS TU ME FOUS LA PAIX!!! C'EST CLAIR??!!

_Connasse!!_

Et il s'en alla laissant la brune seule et totalement dépitée par les paroles de son prince noir.

Celui-ci s'enferma dans les toilettes pour réfléchir.

_Bon, faut que j'me jette à l'eau! Faut que j'aille lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle._

Il ouvrit la porte, commença à s'avancer dans le couloir puis fit demi-tour.

_Nan!! J'peux pas!!! Elle va me prendre pour un con!! Oh et puis merde! De toutes façons, elle me prend déjà pour un con donc je risque rien!_

Et il se dirigea vers le compartiment de celle qui faisait battre son cœur…

Dans un certain compartiment, les plaisanteries allaient bon train lorsque tout à coup …

_Toc, toc, toc ..._

- Ouai!!

- Euh… Granger, j'peux te parler?!

_Wahouuu!! Il m'a pas appelé sang de bourbe ni rien d'autre!! Juste Granger!! Qu'est ce que j'aime quand tu prononce mon nom mon ptit Draco d'amour!! Oula, j'm'égare … _

- Qu'est ce tu lui veux Malefoy?!!

-Laisse Harry. Malefoy, t'es sur que ça va?!

- Bah ouai … pourquoi?!

- Bah c'est fini les "sale sang de bourbe"?!!

- Bon laisse tomber j'me casse …

_NAN!!!!!!!! T'en va pas mon chéri d'amour!!! _

- Nan attend… Vas y parles.

_Ouff! J'ai cru que t'allait me laisser partir comme ça! Tu m'a fait peur!!_

- Nan j'voudrais te parler en PRIVE, dit il en accentuant ce dernier mot et en regardant Harry, Ron et Ginny.

_YES!!! Il veut me parler à moi toute seule!!! Youpiiii!!_

-Ok j'arrive.

-Attend Mione, je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée … Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas essayer de te trucider?!

_Quel rabats joie c'ui là!!! Grrr!!! Je te déteste quand t'es comme ça Ronald Weasley!!_

- Ecoute Ron, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je sais me défendre!

- Si t'as un blem tu cris ok?!

_Meuh vouii!! T'inquites pas mon ptit survivant!! T'as terrassé Voldy alors je suppose que c'est pas le ptit Malefoy qui te feras peur!  
_

- Ok Harry.

Les 2 meilleurs ennemis sortirent du compartiment pour se rendre dans un totalement désert pour pouvoir être au calme.

- Euh … on est obligé d'être dans un endroit où y'a personne?! Dit Hemione pas très rassurée.

_En fait, j'adore ça qu'on soit que tout les 2!! En n'amoureuuuux!!! )Aux anges la fille!!_

- Bah pour ce que je veux te dire, oui.

- Ok … Bon bah… Vas y, j't'écoute.

- Hum… Comment dire, euh … voila … bah … JE T'AIME.

_QUOI?!!! Qu'est ce tu racontes?!! C'est vrai?!! Hey mon cœur, arrête de battre comme ça; il va finir par te remarquer!! _

- …

- Ca fait 6 ans. J'suis trop jaloux de te voir toujours avec t'es chiens de gardes … J'arrête pas de penser à toi … J'suis fou de toi!!

_Wahouu!!! Faut que j't'embrasse!!! Nan, nan TRES mauvaise idée Miss Granger! Faut que je lui dise un truc gentil … Mais quoi?!  
_

- Bah, t'as une drôle de façon de l'montrer …

_MERDE!! C'est pas ça que j'voulais dire!!!  
_

- Oui .. je sais, j'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec les filles mais …

_T'aurais pas pu me dire un truc dans le style de "moi aussi mon Draco je t'aime!!"_

- Toi?!! Tu sais pas t'y prendre avec les filles?!!! Laisse moi rire!! Tu t'es tapé toutes les filles de Serpentard et p't'être même presque toutes les filles de Poudlard!!!

_Mais c'est toutes des crapauds à côté de ton éblouissante beauté!! _

- Merci d'me le rappeler …Mais tu sais, j'ai changé …

- Mouais …

- Si j'te jure … Y'a eu plein de changements c't'été … Voldemort est … mort ()

- QUOI?!!!!! Tu rigoles?!! Mais c'est génial!!! Qui l'a tué?!!

- Greyback. En fait, il est le demi-frère de Lupin et celui-ci lui a fait prendre concience qu'en restant aux côtés de ce reptile ne lui servirait à rien dans la vie. Il a alors fait croire à Voldy –avec l'aide de ma mère - qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de pénétré le QG de l'Ordre.

_Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça moi?!! 0o_

- Et alors, comment il a tué l'autre malade mental?!

- Bah un soir, alors qu'il … enfin qu'il … avec ma mère(s) Greyback est arrivé et l'a Avadakedavrisé.

-J'en reviens pas que t'as mère fasse partit de l'Ordre …

- Elle a rejoint l'Ordre il y a maintenant 1 an. Et donc, grace à eux, tout les Mangemorts ont été enfermés à Azkaban. Ils ont été jugés et ils ont tous subit le baiser de la mort car ils jugeaient que ce qu'ils avaient fait était trop grave pour les laisser en vivre.

- Mais, il n'y a que les détraqueurs qui peuvent faire le baiser de la mort et tout le monde sait qu'ils ont rejoint Voldy!

- Le ministère les a tous capturé et ils les ont fait agir sous l'Impérium.

_Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça?!! 0o_

- Ok … (NdA: Disoulé, me suis égarée dans la déclaration de Draco mais fallait bien qu'on sache ça quand même nan?!! )

-…

- Bon faut que j'aille prévenir Harry!! Il va être fou de joie!!

_Alors ça NON!!! T'es à côté de moi donc j'te garde!!_

- Désolé, mais St Potter attendra, j'en ai pas fini avec toi …

- …

- J'ai changé Mione! Maintenant que mon paternel n'est plus là, j'ai plus le cerveau bourré par ses idées de "sang pur" et à vrai dire, j'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre que t'es parents soient Moldus! C'est la dernière des choses qui me préoccupe!

- Mais …

Et il approcha son visage du sien lorsque …

- Hermione!!! Ca va?!

_Hey!!! Conard de mes deux!! Comment tu peux nous déranger dans un moment pareil?!!! Si j'te voit, j'te tue!!! _

Elle jeta un dernier regard au blond -totalement dépité- mêlé d'incompréhension et de tristesse (NdA: En fait, je trouvais pas le mot, mais c'est celui qui se rapprochait le plus de c'que j'voulais dire. ) le laissant seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Putain Harry!!! T'assure pas sur c'coup là!! T'aurais pas pu arriver un peu plus tard nan?!! Adieu mon Draco!! J'espère que l'occasion se représentera et que tu pourras ENFIN m'embrasser!!_

- J'arrive Harry!

De retour auprès de ses amis …

- Alors?!!! Il t'as dit quoi ce Co de mes co?!!!

- (indignée) Ron!! C'est pas parce que tu l'aime pas que t'es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire!!

- Ginny a raison Ron!

- (vexé) Bon, t'arrête de défendre ma sœur toi!! C'est pas parce que tu sort avec elle que t'es obligé d'être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dit!!

- Oui bon, on s'en fou!! Oh et puis laisse Mione parler!! Alors, il t'as dit quoi?

- Et bah il m'a appris plein de choses intéressantes …

Elle leur rapporta les paroles du Serpentard ce qui les rendit tous euphorique.


	3. Chapter 2: Une annonce qui tombe bien!

**Chapitre 2: Une annonce qui tombe bien?!**

Tous les élèves, comme chaques années, étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle mais cette année il y avait du changement.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et entama son discours de début d'année.

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de remplacer notre regretté professeur Dumbeldore au poste de directrice.Le professeur Snape sera le directeur adjoint.  
Il y a aussi du changement au niveau du cors enseignant: Le professeur Flitwik ayant pris sa retraite, le professeur William Weasley sera son remplaçant, Hagrid, étant en déplacement, sera quand à lui remplacé par le professeur Charlie Weasley et moi-même devant être remplacée, de par mes nouvelles fonctions au sein de cette école, le professeur Nymphadora Tonks vous enseignera la Métamorphose. Vous avez peut être aussi remarqué la nouvelle disposition de la Grande Salle, il y a maintenant deux tables par maison, une pour les 1ère, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème année et une pour les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année. Remarquez aussi une table pour les Préfets et une 2nde pour les Préfets en chef.  
Que les Préfets se lève s'il vous plait.  
Veuillez aller vous asseoir à la table qui vous est destiné.  
Pour les Préfets en chef, vous allé être nommé maintenant.  
Les Préfets en chef seront ceux ayant obtenus les meilleures moyennes l'année passée et les meilleures appréciations à leurs BUSE.  
Je vais maintenant appeler pour la maison Serdaigle Mr Marcus Belby avec 17.68 et mention Optimal au ¾ de ses BUSE! Veuillez aller vous assoire s'il vous plait.  
Pour la maison Poufsouffle, Miss Hannah Abbot avec 17.99 et mention Optimal à toutes ses BUSE! Veuillez rejoindre votre place.  
Pour les Serpentards, celui qui a obtenu la meilleure moyenne et les meilleurs résultats pour ses BUSE est Mr Draco Malefoy!

Elle lui fit signe d'allé s'assoire

- Et maintenant, chez les Griffndors c'est Miss Hermione Granger avec 19.8 de moyenne et mention Optimal à toutes ses BUSE!  
Je vous demande de tous les applaudir bien fort!!!  
Maintenant que nous avons réglé toutes ses petites formalités, que le repas commence et bon appétit!

_YOUPIIII!!! Mon Draco va dormir dans la même salle commune que moi!!!! _

_Rooo ma Mione!!! Tu seras près de moi pendant toute l'année!!_

Tout le monde se mit à manger avec plaisir, il régnait une ambiance agréable dans la Grande Salle, les préfet s'entendaient à merveille, quand aux Préfets en chef, Marcus, Hannah et Hermione se trouvèrent de nombreux points commun et Draco, lui, ne desserrait pas les dents.

- Alors Melefoy, tu nous trouve pas assez bien pour toi?! Ou c'est parce que t'as rien a dire d'intéressant à part des insultes?! Tenta Hannah.

_Hannah!! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi!!! Ne reparle plus à mon Draco comme ça sinon…! Hey, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend?! C'est de Malefoy dont je parle!! _

- Ecoute Abbot, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi alors ferme la s't'euplé!

- Laisse tomber Hannah, il est con, on y peut rien!

_QUOI?!!! Mais non!! Il est loin d'être con!!_

- Marcus, c'est pas parce qu'il est pas aimable, qu'il insulte les gens à tour de bras qu'il faut qu'on se rabaisse à son niveau nan?!

- Hermione a raison Marcus!

- Bon bah si la ligue des Préfetes en chef se monte contre moi je m'abaisse à leur décision!

Et les trois amis partirent dans un long fou rire puis les discutions reprirent.

_Tap, tap, tap _

McGonagall se leva.

- Comme nous nous sommes bien restauré et qu'il se fait tard, je vais demander aux Préfets d'accompagner les 1ères années de leur maison respective aux dortoirs. Quand aux préfets en chef, veuillez me suivre.

McGonagall suivit des Préfets entrèrent dans une petite salle où était allumé un feu de cheminée. C'était une salle à la décoration modeste, cinq fauteuils anciens trônaient en son milieu. Les murs étaient recouverts de splendides tapisseries ornées du blason de Poudlard ainsi que celui de chaque maison.

- Bien, asseyez-vous. Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous remettre vos insignes et vous répartir les rondes. Miss Abbot, vous ferez équipe avec Mr Belby le lundi et le mardi. Mr Malefoy vous ferez équipe avec Miss Granger le jeudi et le vendredi.  
Des objections?!

- Euh, Madame, qui s'occupera des rondes le mercredi?

- Mr Rusard, et le week-end les professeurs s'en chargeront. Autre chose? Nan. Bon très bien. Je vais vous conduire à votre salle commune.

Ils se rendirent au 7ème étage devant une toile représentant Barnabas le Folley.

- Pas très acceuillant le Folley qui se fait battre par des Trolls, glissa Hannah à Hermione.

- Je vous laisserais le loisir de choisir votre mot de passe.

Ils entrèrent. La salle était sobrement décorée de tapisseries et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

- Je vous ferais parvenir les messages par le biais de ce tableau magique situé au dessus de la cheminée. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir votre "antre" pour l'année. Bonne nuit!

- (tous sauf Malefoy) Bonne nuit professeur.

Tout le monde était allé se coucher sauf Hermione …

- Tu montes pas Hermy?! J'aime pas que tu reste toute seule.

_QUOI?!! Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive!!! Je vais venir te secourir avec mon cheval blanc!! Beuhh!! 0o Qu'est ce qui me prend?! Je parle d'Hermione!Enfin, je veux dire de Granger!_

- T'inquiètes pas Hannah! C'est bon J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu …

- T'es sûre que ça va aller?

- Mais oui, et puis si ça va pas, je cris.

- Ok! Bon bah bonne nuit!

Cette conversation n'était pas passée à côté d'une paire d'oreilles bien connues et donc un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'Hermione ne dormais pas …

- T'es pas dans ta chambre?

- Nan! Arrête, j'avais pas remarqué!!

- Ok … j'ai le droit de m'assoire dans un fauteuil sans qu'on s'insulte ni rien?!

- Nan mais t'es gonflé Malefoy!! Qui insulte l'autre de nous 2?!! Certainement pas moi!! Alors s'il te plait, épargne moi ce discours!

- Je sais, j'ai fais des erreurs par le passé, mais comme j'te le dis, c'est du passé …

- Et comment tu veux que j'te croie?!

- Bah … en repensant à c'que j't'ai dit dans le train …

- Nan arrête avec ça s'il te plait!

- Mais pourquoi?! Puisque c'est la vérité?!

- Arrête Draco!! J'te connais! T'as fait le même coup à Eleanor Branstone!

- C'est qui elle?!!

- Pfff … T'es pitoyable! Tu sais même plus qui tu mets dans ton lit!! Mais tu sais bien, c'est cette fille de Poufsouffle! Celle que tu te ventais d'avoir mise dans ton lit, celle qui est "bonne"!! Mais moi, faut pas que tu me compte comme l'une de tes futures conquêtes parce que jamais, tu m'entends bien JAMAIS je ne coucherais avec toi!!

- Hermione, c'est du passé!!! Je t'assure!!

- …

- Bon écoute, j'veux vraiment pas me prendre la tête avec toi donc sur ce, bonne nuit …

Dans sa chambre, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se remémorait la scène avec Draco. Elle l'aimait, depuis pas longtemps mais elle l'aimait. Son Elle aurait aimé croire qu'il disait la vérité, mais elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour se taper une fille.

Quand à Draco, il pensa toute la nuit à celle qui, depuis 6 ans, les hantait.


	4. Chapter 3: Comptes rendus

**Chapitre 3: Comptes rendus.**

Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient de grands signes, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

- Salut les garçons!! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'suis heureuse de vous voir!!!

- Bah nous aussi!!!

- Bah … Gin n'est pas là?!

- Elle est dans les bras de son nouveau prince charmant!

Et en effet, Hermione tourna la tête et la vit à l'autre bout de la table dans les bras de Dean Anderson.

- Et bah dis donc, elle perd pas de temps la ptite mademoiselle!

- Arrête d'en parler, ça rend Ron malade!

- Pfff n'importe quoi Harry!!! C'est même pas vrai!! Après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut!!

- C'est pour ça que t'arrête pas de répéter "si il la touche je lui démolis sa gueule à c't'espece de ptit con!"?

Ron rougit comme une tomate ce qui provoqua un gros fou rire chez ses amis.

- Et sinon, racontes nous comment ça se passe avec les autres Préfets.

- Franchement, Hannah et Marcus sont tout les deux géniaux!! On se marre de trop!! Vous verriez tous les délires qu'on se tape!! C'est excellant!

- Et avec Malefoy?!

- Bah lui, il passe ses journées assit dans un fauteuil à lire. Mais à mon avis, ça le fait trop chier qu'on s'entende si bien avec Nana et Cus parce qu'il est tout seul.

- Bien fait pour lui!! Ca lui apprendra!!!

Pendant ce temps là, à la table des Serpentards, Draco avait délaissé ces deux gros balourds de Crabbe et Goyle et ce pot de colle de Pansy. Il s'était alors pris d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini qu'il trouvait (sans l'avouer) génial! C'est vrai, il était tellement à l'écoute des autres et sans arrières pensées vis-à-vis de personne! Et pour tout ça, Draco l'admirait.

- Alors Draco, racontes moi tout! Ca se passe comment avec les autres Préfets?!

- Ils s'amusent comme des malades pendant que moi, j'perds mon temps à lire …

- Bah pourquoi tu vas pas avec eux?!! T'es couillon!

- Mais elle est là Elle! Et elle arrête pas de me juger du regard et ça me fait perdre tout mes moyens! J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de sonder mon esprit! Qu'elle veut savoir tout de moi!! Mais je l'aime Blaise!! C'est un truc de fou comme je l'aime!

- Désolé de te dire ça mon pote, mais je crois qu'après tout ce que tu lui a fais subir, elle t'aimera jamais …

Par ces simples paroles, le prince des Serpentards sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui …

_Comment ça?! Elle ne m'aimera jamais?! Pfff j'suis qu'un pov' con!! Pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça avec elle?!! J'suis qu'un raté de la vie!! _

Alors qu'il s'en prenait à lui-même, l'amoureux transit ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé de son banc et qu'il était maintenant allongé par terre, les yeux dans le vague et que toutes la salle était hilare après sa chute et qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, une jeune Griffondor lutait pour ne pas allé voir comment il se portait, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Blaise.

_Il doit certainement allé bien, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire! Et puis pourquoi j'm'en ferais d'abord?! C'est que Malefoy qui est par terre! Mais le pauvre, il a du se faire mal en tombant! Bon allé ma fille, ressaisit toi, ce n'est que Malefoy … _

- Hey, vieux!! Reprendre toi!! Puis, s'approchant de son oreille … Y'a Granger qui te regarde.

Ca fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au jeune homme qui se redressa et sortit en courant de la salle suivit de près par son ami.

- Pff … quel con, il se casse la gueule et ça lui a tellement foutu la honte qu'il se barre en courant!!

- C'est clair!! Le pov' chéri!! Il va aller pleurer dans les jupes de maman …

Alors qu'ils rigolaient de leur ennemi, Hermione ne pouvant plus supporter ces paroles désobligeantes à l'égard de l'élu de son cœur s'en alla s'en dire mot.

_Si seulement vous saviez c'que je ressens pour lui … à mon avis, vous éviteriez de parler comme ça devant moi …_

La cloche retentit pour signaler le début des cours.

Le premier cours des Griffondors était celui des Potions qui, comme toujours, était en commun avec les Serpentards.

Alors que Snape allait interroger Ron qui comme d'habitude n'avait pas apris ses leçons …

_Driiiiing_

- Sauvé par le gong, une fois de plus mon cher Weasley …

- Avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais vous faire part d'un changement pour le cours suivant … Exceptionnellement, le cours se passeras dehors, au bord du lac. Prévoyez donc vos maillots de bains. Je vous donnerais plus d'informations demain.

Sur ce, les élèves sortirent, éreintés par ses 3h de cours en compagnie du plus "sympathique" professeur de l'école.

A la fin du cours, le Maître des Potions demanda à son élève favori de rester quelques minutes.

- Dites moi jeune homme, j'ai vu que vous aviez envie d'amuser vos petits camarades ce matin? A moins qu'un de vos nombreuses conquêtes ne vous fasse tourner la tête …

_Baaaaaaaah!!! Comment il sait ça le tonton?!!! Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?!!!_

- Pas du tout mon oncle! ( NdA: Ca vient de tomber!! Draco Malefoy est le neveu de Snape!!!! Achetez la Gazette du Sorcier pour plus de détails!!! Bouuh!! Faut que j'me calme moua ) J'ai juste eu un petit étourdissement rien de plus!

- Bien sur … rien de plus … Bon et bien sur ce, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations …

Septembre et Octobre était passé à une vitesse affolante, et en ce mercredi de Novembre, après déjeuner, une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue …

- Mione!! Tu viens avec nous?!

_Pfff, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller … mais en même temps, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ici?!! "!!" Draco! Evidement!! _

- Nan désolé, faut que j'reste pour bosser mon devoir d'Astronomie. J'suis vraiment désolée …

- Ok … pas 'rave … Bosse bien!

- Bah sur ça, je crois que t'as pas à te faire d'inquiétudes Harry!

- J'dois prendre ça pour un compliment Ron?!

- Beh évidement ma Mionounette!

- Euh … s'il te plait, laisse tomber se surnom …

- Ouai t'inquiètes.

- Bon allé, à plus tard les garçons !

_Draco!! Ouh ouh! T'es où?! Bouhh … faut que j'me calme!! J'l'aime pas!! Na! _

Quand tout à coup elle l'aperçut …

_Si … je l'aime … Pourquoi est ce qu'il est si beau, si musclé, si … magnifique?!!! Pourquoi t'existes Malefoy de malheur?!!!! _

Elle décida d'aller se promener dans le parc. Ses joues et son nez étaient rosis par l'air glacial de ce mois de Novembre.

Lui, il était là, il l'observait, à vrai dire, elle le captivait …

_Ca la rend tellement mignonne le froid! Faut que j'aille la voir!! _

- Euh … salut!

_Raah!!! Tu me parles enfin mon prince!_

- Salut …

- Il fait froid hein?!

_Pfff t'es con mon gars!!! Faut parler d'autre chose avec elle!! _

- Ouai très!! J'crois que j'vais renter …

Et avant qu'elle est pus faire un geste, il lui mit sa cape sur les épaules.

_Je rêve ou j'ai la cape de DRACO sur MES épaules?!!! Retenez moi, j'vais tomber!!_

- Mais grade là! Tu va avoir froid!!

_Oh!! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?!! Ca veut sûrement dire que t'as des sentiments pour moi!!! Mais arrête de rêver!!! C'est juste par simple politesse!!_

- Nan c'est bon t'inquiètes, ça me suffit mon pull!

- T'es sur?! Parce que sinon j'te la rend!!! Enfin merci quand même!

- Mais c'est bon stresse pas!!

Et il lui vint comme une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, ce qu'il fit évidement! C'est des choses incontrôlables…

_Il s'en rend compte ou pas?! Mais bon, m'en fou! Il me prend dans ses bras, c'est le plus important! _

- Hey, mais qu'est ce tu fais?!!

- Désolé, j'sais pas s'qui m'a prit … s

_C'est pas grave, tu peux en faire tant que tu veux des erreurs comme ça …_

_- _Ouai …

Et il l'embrassa, langoureusement, amoureusement. Baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

_Waow!!! T'embrasses trop bien!!!  
_

Ce fut lui qui le rompit en premier.

_Beuh … qu'est ce qui te prend?!!_

Et il s'enfuit en courrant.


	5. Chapter 4: Le chat et la souris

**Chapitre 4: Le chat et la souris.**

Une semaine après cet "incident", les deux amants jouaient au chat et à la souris Hermione voulait s'expliquer avec Draco, qui, quand à lui, l'évitait le plus possible. Elle avait tenté toutes les solutions pour lui parler: l'attendre à la fin de leurs cours en commun, dans sa chambre, lui laisser des messages etc. … Mais rien ne marchait. Le Serpentard trouvait toujours une parade aux tentatives de dialogues de la Griffondor. Quand un jour, une très bonne occasion s'offrit à la jeune femme:

- Hey! Hermy, tu sais et bah Marcus et moi on sort ensemble -_Nan!! Pas possible, j'avais pas remarqué!!-_ et on va passer le reste de l'année dans la salle sur demande pour être plus tranquilles.

_Hannah, TU DECHIRES!!!! Draco sera enfin coincé et obligé de me parler!!! Contente la fille!!!_

_- _Ah bon?! Et pourquoi ça?! Vous pouvez pas rester dans not' salle commune en sortant ensemble?

- Bah c'est qu'en fait … on a comment dire … et bah euh …

_Bon bah vas y accouche! J'ai pas toute ma vie à consacrer à des "euh …, bah … "_

_-_On a souvent envie de faire l'amour mais bon tu le répètes pas hein?!!!

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! MDR!!!! QUOI?!! C'était ça?!!! Bouuuuuh!!! T'es trop drôle!!!! _

- Mais je vois pas en quoi le faire dans ta chambre ou celle de Marcus gêne … ??

- Bah c'est qu'en fait, l'autre nuit, vous étiez pas là avec Draco et on a commencé dans la salle commune …

_Si jamais Draco il a partouzé avec vous j'le tue!!!_

- Et Draco est arrivé et il nous a passé un de ses savons!! Il nous a dit que c'était une salle COMMUNE et non une salle pour EBATS SEXUELS etc., etc. … Alors, on a décidé de rester dans la salle sur demande.

_Baaah!! Draco, t'as pas été malin sur ce coup là! On sera que tout les deux maintenant!! Niark, niark, niark!!_

_- _Ok.

- Bon j'te laisse, j'vais manger. Tu viens ou pas?

- Ouai j'arrive.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et comme Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas là, elle décida d'allé manger à la table dans Préfets en chef avec Hannah, Marcus et elle l'espérait, son blondinet préféré. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne daigna pas se rendre au dîner.

_Bouh! Il est pô là!!! Cro triste la fille!!! Mais bien sûr! Il doit forcément être dans la salle commune!! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!!! Trop conne la fille!_

- Bon l'es namoureux, j'vous laisse, j'suis crevée, j'vais me coucher! Bonne nuit!

- Beuh, t'as rien mangé!!

- J'ai pas faim de toutes façons …

- Ok bon bah bonne nuit alors!

Arrivée dans le Hall, elle hésite …

_J'fais quoi?! J'vais voir Dra… Malefoy ou Harry et Ronny?! J'vais plutôt aller voir Harry et Ron, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé tout les trois … _

Elle monte à la tour des Griffondor, passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame, monte au dortoir des garçons ne les voyant pas en bas et là, elle les surprend enlacés, à poil (leurs bijoux de famille cachés par les draps bien sûr!), enlacés comme un ptit couple sur le lit d'Harry …

_Gné 0o … qu'èquifoutent?! Ils sont pas mom quand même?!! Nan!!! Tu te fais des films ma poule!!_

Elle sortit en courant de la tour, effarée de ce qu'elle venait de voir et entra dans sa salle commune. En voulant s'assoire sur un des canapés, elle vit un beau jeune homme allongé torse nu sur l'un d'eux.

_MERDE!!! J'l'avais oublié lui!! Faut que j'lui parle!_

Par réflexe, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux ce qui le réveilla.

_OH! Un ange me réveille … _

_-_ Désolée, j't'ai réveillé …

- D'abord j'dormais pas, je reposais mes yeux …

_Bouuuh!! L'excuse de merde mon gars!!! Tu l'attendais!! Tu mourrais d'envie de la voir!!_

… et puis j'veux pas te parler, j'vais dormir.

Elle se mit devant lui.

-Bon écoute, STOP!! Arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi! Faut qu'on s'explique!

- Mais s'expliquer sur quoi?!!! Je t'aime un point c'est tout! Je mourrait d'envie de t'embrasser j'l'ai fais ce qui était totalement stupide j'te l'accorde mais maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et donc voila, j'suis con de m'être attaché à toi, mais j'y peux rien je t'aime Hermione tu comprends, JE T'AIME! Et ça, personne n'y changera rien. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi et le fait que ce soit un amour platonique … et bah … ça me fait vraiment chier! Tu changeras pas pour moi ça c'est sur … Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- ...

Et là, sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa. Ce dernier n'eu nul autre choix que de répondre à ce baiser plein d'amour. Emporté par son désir, il la plaqua contre un mur et avec sa main gauche, il commença à remonter le long de sa cuisse puis doucement sous sa robe. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, il l'embrassait dans le cou puis, gênés par tant de distance entre eux, (Ah les jeunes! C'est trop pour eux même pas 2 cm!!!) il commença à la déshabillé lentement, elle lui enleva son pantalon puis, une fois en sous vêtements, il la prit dans ses bras, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il l'allongea délicatement sur son lit comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il commença à descendre puis lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son nombril, elle frissonna et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …

- Draco …

- Quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?!! Tu as mal quelque part?! Tu te sens pas bien?! Mon dieu! Faut que j'appelle un médecin!!

- Mais nan! C'est bon t'inquiètes pas! J'vais très bien puisque je suis avec toi! C'est juste que j'me sens pas prête encore …

- Mais c'est pas grave du tout!! J'ai bien attendu que tu daignes m'embrasser alors je peux bien attendre pour ça! Et puis le plus important c'est que je sois avec toi!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il l'embrassa langoureusement comme il savait si bien le faire et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

_Waow … j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait ça … elle est tellement géniale!!! Ca y'est maintenant, je peux enfin le dire, j'aime Hermione Granger._

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Draco était toujours à ses côtés à la caressé.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Mr Malefoy.

-Bien dormi?

- Très bien!

- Et vous?

- Comment ne pas bien dormir quand on a à ses côtés une jeune fille aussi magnifique que vous?

- Je peux vous retourner le compliment mon bel amour blond.

_Roooh ... qu'est ce que j'aime quand tu me donnes des ptits surnoms comme ça ... rrrrrr... Le premier qui ose dire que je suis un chat qui ronronne je l'Avada Kedavrise! _

- Il est quelle heure?

- 10h30 pourquoi?

- QUOI? Faut qu'on se lève, on va être à la bourre en cours!

- Rah… Tu peux pas pensé à autre chose qu'aux cours en ce glacial matin?

- Tu voudrais que je pense à te réchauffer c'est ça? Mais tu peux toujours rêver mon cher ami!

Et elle se leva. Il lui courut après pour la chatouiller pendant près de 5 minutes puis il prirent une douche ensemble, s'habillèrent et descendirent déjeuner.

- Dis, tu crois qu'on devrait en parler aux autres?

- De quoi? Du fait qu'on soit ensemble?

- Ouai.

- C'est comme tu veux mon ange. Tu choisis.

- J'préfère attendre parce que j'ai peur qu'Harry et Ron le prennent mal tu comprends? Et puis pour a réputation aussi.

- Oui j'comprend. Mais de quelle réputation tu me parles? Maintenant que je suis avec toi, j'm'en fou royalement de ce que pense les autres! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

- Ok.

- Ca va être trop dur de ne pas t'embrasser ni de te prendre dans mes bras toute la journée!

- Mais tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de m'embrasser vite fait au détours d'un couloir

- Ca c'est sur!

Il l'embrassa.

- Bon, pars devant j'arriverait un peu après.

- Passe une bonne journée mon cœur!

Elle arriva dans la grande salle et s'assit avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- T'as l'air heureuse toi!

- Nan, comme d'hab!

- Si tu le dis…

_Roh! C'est bon! Fait pas c'te tête la! J'ai le droit d'être heureuse nan?_

- Pas toi, Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Nan rien rien!

- J'te parle pas Ronald Weasley, je parle à Harry et de ce fait, j'aimerais que ce soit lui qui me réponde.

- Beuh c'est bon pas la peine de t'énerver!

- Alors Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Ron te la dit, c'est rien!

_Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! Ça y'est, je sais, c'est en rapport avec hier soir!! J'espère qu'il ne l'on pas fait!  
_

- Bon très bien si vous le dites! Ginny, j'pourrais te parler?

- Oui bien sûr! De quoi tu veux parler?

- Nan mais à toi toute seule!

- Oh! Ok! On va dans le parc si tu veux?

- D'ac'. A tout' les garçons!

- Ouais c'est ça à tout'!

_Tu vas où ma princesse?! C'ets bon, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire elle est avec la sœur Weasley, elle va pas la violé!_

Une fois dans le parc …

- Dis, tu sais ce qu'ils ont Harry et Ron toi? N'est ce pas?

- …

- Ne mens pas Gin! Je sais quand tu me mens!

- Bon ok, je sais ce qu'ils ont mais j'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

- Ce serait pas en rapport avec ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir par hasard?

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Bah je voulais allé leur parler et en arrivant dans leur dortoir, je l'ai ai vu tout les deux allongé et … nus …

- Ok … bah en fait, il voulait savoir s'ils étaient … enfin voila quoi et donc ils l'on fait …

- Et, conclusion … ils ne le sont pas …

- Ouf!!!!

_J'ai eu la pire frayeur de ma vie!!  
_

_- _Tu me jures d'en parler à personne et de ne pas leur dire que tu sais?

- Oui promis! Mais pourquoi ne veulent t'ils pas que je le sache?

- Parce qu'ils on peur que tu le prenne mal.

- Mais de quoi puisqu'ils ne le sont pas?!?

- Bah que tu saches qu'il sont éssayé quoi!

- Aaah ...

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?

- Nan. Voila, je sort avec Draco …

- Malefoy?!!!!

_Bah nan! Draco la noix de coco!!_

- Oui.

- Mais c'est génial!! Vous allez trop bien ensemble!!!

- Tu trouves?

- Ouai vraiment! C'est génial pour toi ma chérie!!!

- Merci Gin!!

_Driiiiing_

- Oh, faut aller en cours! Fait chier!

_Parles pour toi! Moi je vais être avec mon Draco!!!_

- Bon courage ma puce!


	6. Chapter 5: Bonjour madame

**Chapitre 5: Bonjour Madame j'suis vot' future belle-fille.**

Cela faisait maintenant environ 1 mois qu'Hermione et Draco sortait ensemble. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Les élèves se tâtaient encore de rester à Poudlard ou rentrer chez eux pendant que d'autre faisait de projets …

- Mione, ça te dirait de venir passer les vacances chez moi?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi pas! En plus je pars pas cet été!

- Nan mais je pensait à CES vacances

- Oh … hum … et bah ouais …

- Et comme ça ce sera une bonne occasion pour te présenter à ma mère!

_QUOI? Ta mère!!! Mais mon chéri, ta mère mangemorte et mangemorte kill les sangs de bourbe!!! Trop flippée la fille!_

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Beh j'suis pas sure que ta mère accepte une relation entre son fils et moi si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

- Mais ma mère est dans l'Ordre je t'ai dit!

**(Ne pas croire que Narcissa c'était fait découper en rondelle et qu'elle avait été recollée dans le mauvais ordre! Je parle de l'Ordre avec un grand O l'Ordre du Phénix quoi!!! Bande d'incultes!!!)**

- Oui, je sais … mais comme dit l'autre chasse le naturel, il revient au galop!

_Et oh!! Critiques pas ma mère toi!! J'suis p't'être malade de toi mais j'te permet pas!!_

- Tu serais alors surprise, ma chère, d'ouïr ce qu'elle dit de toi.

_- Hey Malefoy?! Pourquoi tu parles comme ça?_

_- J'te signalerais au passage que c'est toi qui me fais parler alors ta gueule! On ne critique pas un Malefoy comme ça! Non mais!_

_- Rooh c'est bon, m'excuseuh … _

**Trèves de plaisanterie. Retournons à not' chère pitite Mionounette et à ce bon vieux Dracounet.**

- Ah bon? Et, que dit elle de moi?

- Bah en fait, l'autre jour, elle parlait avec la mère Weasley dans la cuisine du manoir. Et elle lui disait qu'elle te trouvait très intelligente, belle et que tu avais l'air tout à fait sympathique comme jeune fille. Ce qui est totalement vrai d'ailleurs!

- Beuh … elle m'a jamais vu ta mamounette! Comment qu'elle sait tout ça? 0o

- Beh … en fait, c'est compliqué … Ma mère est un animagus.

- Et elle devient quoi?

- Une araignée.

- Ah! C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a vu. Et puis, on l'aurait pas reconnut parce qu'au QG, c'est pas ça qui manque les araignées! Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris son apparence normale?

- Parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la reprendre! Mais bon c'est trop long à t'expliquer.

- Ok. Bon, je vais réfléchir ok?

- Beuh … tu veux pas me la dire maintenant la réponse?

- Nan! Fait pas ton jeune chien impatient de jouer à la baballe!

_Moi? Un jeune chien? Ouaf! Euh j'veux dire nan!!_

- …

- Rooh, c'est bon j'rigole!

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa et alla prendre une douche. Quand il s'en rendit compte …

- Toc, toc, toc … Tu veux pas que j't'aide? J'sais pas moi, c'est dur à enlever un soutif'!

- Nan, ça va merci! Et puis tu sais, j'ai l'habitude!

_OH, allé, titouplé?!!! Moua ne veux t'aider!!!_

- T'es sure hein? Parce que sinon, j'peux t'aider moi!

- Mais oui, c'est bon j'suis sure! J'te ferais signe si j'ai besoin t'inquiètes pas!

_Bouuuh … Vous dites toutes ça, mais au bout du compte, on peut toujours espérer …_

20 minutes plus tard …

- Ah bah enfin, j'ai faillit attendre …

- Pardon?

_Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi? 0o_

- Nan rien, j'disais ça pour rigoler …

- Si tu trouves ça marrant …

_Beuuuh … arrête de ma casser! J'éssaye de détendre l'atmosphère!_

- Bon allé, j'vais me laver aussi. Tu m'attends?

_- _Nan, désolée. Faut que j'aille voir Harry et Ron.

_QUOI? Tu me laisses pour St Potter et l'autre fouine de Weasley? Tu causes ma perte chérie!_

- Mais j'en ai juste pour 10 minutes!

- Nan, j'suis désolée, faut que j'y aille!

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Deviendrais cardiaque moi sur ces coups là … Nan mais attends! Me laisse pas! Si ça ce trouve, y'a un Epouventard qui va sortir du placard et me terroriser! _

- Ok …

Elle l'embrassa puis s'en alla.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors …

- Salut les namis!!

- Raah! Mione! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas vu!

- MIONE!!!!!! Tu m'as trop manqué!!

- Ron … tu … tu m'étouffes …

- Pardon, excuses moi! J'suis désolé, je sais pas c'qu'il m'a pris je …

- C'est bon Ron! C'est pas comme si t'avais fait sauter Tchernobyl!

- Gné ? 0o Tcherno quoi?

- Nan laissez tomber!

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille …

- Hermione!

- Ginny!

- Comment vas-tu?

- Mais très bien et toi?

- Génial! Je t'ai pas dis, je sors avec Seamus!

- Beuh, t'es plus avec Dean?

- Nan, lui c'était un con! Mais bon on s'est bien amusé tout les deux l'autre jour … elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- He oh, les filles! On est là nous aussi!

- Pardon les garçons. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça toi …

- T'inquiètes! T'es pas ma meilleure amis pour rien!

- Alors, dis nous Mione, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Eh bien mon cher Harry, je voulais vous parler. Mais, on pourrait pas plutôt aller dans le parc?

- Mais si biens …

- Mais il fait froid dans le parc! T'es folle toi!

- Rooh, Ron! Si maman a mit des pulls dans ta valise, c'est pas pour faire plaisir à Rogue!

- Mouai …

- Bon allé, on y va?

- Ok …

Quelques instants plus tard près du lac …

- Alors, de quoi voulais tu nous parler?

- Et bah, en fait, je ne viendrais pas avec vous au Terrier pour Noël …

- QUOI? Comment ça? Pourquoi ça changerait alors que c'est comme ça depuis des années?

- Ecoute Ron, je sais, mais cette année je vais passer Noël avec une autre personne …

- Et je pourrais savoir qui c'est??

- Ron, calme toi …

- Mais je suis calme Harry!

- Nan tu n'es PAS calme! Après tout, elle est grande, elle peut décider toute seule avec qui elle passe Noël! Et puis on aura d'autres occasions de le passer ensemble!

- Harry à raison Ron …

- Oh toi, ta gueule!

- Nan mais t'es vraiment qu'un con!

- On peut rien te dire sans que t'insultes les gens!

- Bon, s'il vous plait, calmez vous tout les deux! Hermione a des choses à nous dire! Vas y Mione, continus.

- Et bien pour répondre à ta question Ronald, je passe Noël avec mon petit ami.

Harry et lui la regardèrent totalement ahuris.

- T' … t'as un … petit a … petit ami??!

- Euh bah oui … mais bon, y'as pas de raison pour que tu te mette dans c't'état là …

- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise Gin!

- Bah, pour tout te dire Harry, elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un …

- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec quelqu'un?

- Euh … à peu près un mois …

C'en était trop pour Ron qui venait de tomber par terre.

- Et tu nous l'a toujours pas présenté?

- Eh bien en fait … je ne comptais pas vous le présenter …

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que vous l'auriez mal pris Ron …

- Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis nous qui c'est avant que Ron ne fasse une syncope!

- C'est … c'est … Malefoy …

Ron, à nouveau debout, retomba une nouvelle fois à terre.

- Tu … tu … tu vas passer Noël avec ce … ce … ce crétin de Mangemort?!

- Draco n'est pas un Mangemort!

- Bah c'est tout comme alors! Son paternel l'est donc par la force des choses lui aussi!

- Pour ta gouverne, son père est mort mon cher Ronald!

- Raison de plus pour qu'il reprenne le flambeau!

- Draco ne VEUT PAS être un Mangemort! T'es vraiment plus con que la moyenne mon pauvre Ronald! Moi qui pensait trouver en toi un ami qui saurait me comprendre et bah j'me suis bien trompée!

Sur ce, elle courut les larmes aux yeux vers le château. Harry et Ginny qui, eux, n'avaient rien dis jusque là regardèrent Ron, dégoûtés de son comportement odieux par rapport à leur amie et la suivirent.

Elle s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque ce que ses amis devinèrent tout de suite.

Elle était assise au milieu d'une montagne de vieux livre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Mione? Viens par là …

Ginny la pris dans ses bras ce qui la fit pleurer de plus belle.

- J'suis désolé pour le comportement de Ron …

- C'est pas à toi d'être désolé Harry …

- Je sais bien, mais je tenais quand même à te le dire …

- Mais, dis moi … tu n'as pas réagi quand j'ai dit que je sortait avec Draco …

- C'est ton choix. Je le respecte même si je ne trouve pas que ce soit le plus judicieux … mais si tu es sûre ses sentiments et des tiens c'est ce qui compte. Mais sache qui si jamais il te fais du mal, il aura à faire à moi!

- Et à moi aussi!

- Ahem …

- Beh quoi?

- Merci … vous êtes vraiment adorables … Vous m'excusez, mais, faut que j'aille le voir …

- Bien sur, vas y.

- Je vous rejoindrais p't'être au dîner ok?

- D'accord. A+

- A+ …

Quand elle fut partie …

- Dis moi Harry, toi qui est le meilleur ami de mon frère, tu crois qu'il … qu'il est … jaloux de Malefoy?

- Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à Mione mais de là à ce qu'il soit amoureux d'elle … j'en sais rien …

- Ouais … mais c'est quand même bizarre la réaction qu'il a eu … ça lui ressemble pas …

- T'as p't'être raison alors …

- Mhmm …

- Au fait, ça va bien avec Seamus?

- Bah … en fait, bof … Il est très … comment dire … space comme mec …

_Youpiii!!! Trop content le Ryry!!! Il va pouvoir ressortir avec Ginny!!!_

- Tu vas casser ou pas?

- Ouai, je pense …

_Wow!!!! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fais plaisir!!! _

- Beh ce serait dommage … quoi que si tu te sens pas bien avec lui vaudrais mieux …

- Et puis en plus, quand je suis dans ses bras, je pense à quelqu'un d'autre …

_Tu panses à … ton Ryry national!!!!! Ahem … m'emballe un peu moi …_

- Tu penses à Dean? C'est vrai que …

- Non Harry, je pense à … à toi … Je t'aime Harry. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi …

(Tombage dans les pommes intérieur pour le Ryry)_ Tu m'aime?!! Mais c'est trop bien!!! _

- C'est vrai? Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny … tu peux pas savoir comment ça a été dur pour moi de te voir avec Dean et Seamus …

- C'était pour essayer de t'oublier que j'ai fais ça … mais rien n'y a fait et voila, maintenant je suis là, comme une conne, à te dire que je t'aime …

Il la pris dans ses bras puis suivit l'obligatoire passage par le gros calinou des retrouvailles, et le montage dans la chambre pour approfondir ce dernier … enfin c'est le train-train de l'amour quoi!

Pendant que des choses, pas très catholiques je vous l'avoue, se passaient dans le château, la salle de bain d'une certaine salle commune, bien connue, du 7e étage, était quasi inondée d'eau et de mousse.

- Hermione! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?! … Roups, pardon …

- Pas grave, c'est fait, c'est fait …

- Mhhh … ça va pas toi dis moi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bah j'ai voulu annoncé à Harry, Ron et Ginny que je ne passerais pas ces vacances avec eux au Terrier et puis, c'est partit en cacahuète, Ron c'est énervé, moi aussi et ça a été pire quand il a apprit que je les passaient avec toi, alors, on s'est engueulé et puis voila …

- Et Potter et la frangine Weasley n'ont rien dit?!

- Bah Ginny était en quelques sortes au courrant et contrairement à ce que je pensait, Harry l'a, si j'ose dire, assez bien pris.

- Wahou … Il avait bu ou quoi?

- Attend Draco, c'est pas parce que tu a un penchant pour la boucherie en ce qui concerne Harry que ça veut dire que c'est un loupé qui n'est pas compréhensif quand il s'agit du fait que sa meilleure amie sort avec son pire ennemi si tu vois c'que je veux dire.

- Oui bah c'est pas ma … Roh, c'est bon j'ai rien dis ... Mais tu crois que c'était une raison pour inonder la salle de bain?

- Je sais … mais j'allait tout nettoyer après t'inquiètes!

- Beuh nan, je m'inquiète pas!

- Euh, Draco, je voudrais … sortir … si ça te dérange pas …

_Bah tu peux sortir quand je suis là! Faudra bien que j'te voie à poil quand on concevra notre enfant! Euh, pardon … m'emballe un peu vite là nan?_

- Euh, oui bien sur, je sors …

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle sauta dans les bras de son cher et tendre qui n'eu d'autres choix que de répondre à son étreinte.

_Bah ma tite chéwie, qu'est ce qui te n'arrive? Ça va pas? Dis tout à ton n'amoureux! Qu'est ce que j'aime quand tu te colle à moi comme ça et que tu portes mon peignoir _

- Je t'aime Draco … et je t'aimerais toujours …

_Snif … J'deviendrais un bébé dans des situations comme ça …_

- Moi aussi Mione … Mais dis moi, le fait que tu ai annoncé à tes amis que tu ne passerais pas Noël avec eux, ça ne serait pas une réponse positive à ma question?

- Oui …

Et ils 'embrassèrent puis allèrent se coucher. Ils dormirent tout les deux, collés l'un à l'autre.

Une semaine plus tard, juste avant d'arriver à Londres, dans le Poudlard Express…

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire à ta mère? "Bonjour madame j'suis vot' future belle fille"?

- T'inquiètes, tout se passera bien …

Le train s'arrêta et les deux amants descendirent. Hermione aperçut une femme aux cheveux blonds leurs faire de grands signes.

- C'est … c'est ta mère?

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas! Tout se passera très bien. Tu c'est ma mère, c'est pas mon père!

- Je sais …

Et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle s'avança vers Mrs Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 6: Un Noël extra! Part 1

**Chapitre 5: Un Noël extra! Part 1.**

- Draco!!!!! Mon chéri!! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien maman mais … tu … tu m'étouffes un peu là …

- Excuse moi mon chéri mais tu comprend, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir que …

- Oui, j'ai compris c'est bon t'inquiètes pas!

- Tu es Hermione je suppose? Mon fils m'a énormément parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Je suis si heureuse qu'il est enfin trouvé le grand amour avec une autre personne que cette Pansy! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ton père lui trouvait …

Pendant qu'elle continuait son blabla, Draco glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione …

- Elle dit ça parce qu'elle s'est engueulée avec la mère de Pansy …

- Ok.

- … mais en tout cas, je suis très heureuse de te connaître.

- Moi de même madame.

- Oh! Arrête toutes ces mondanités! Je ne suis pas Lucius tu sais! Appelle moi simplement Narcissa, ça nous facilitera la vie à toute les deux!

- Bien mad … Narcissa.

Elle lui adressa un sourire bien veillant puis reprit …

- Bon allons y les enfants. Il se fait tard et je n'aime pas traîner sur ce quai la nuit. C'est très mal famé vous savez!

- Oui maman, on sait, tu nous, enfin tu me l'a répété au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois!

Arrivé devant le manoir des Malefoys …

- Tu a froid Mione?

- Nan, c'est juste que … que l'endroit fais un peu froid dans le dos …

- Je sais … mais bon tu connaissais mon père …

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'intérieure contrastait vraiment avec l'austérité de la façade. Les murs étaient blancs perle, de nombreux tableaux d'art contemporains Moldu à ça grande surprise et de nombreuses sculptures. Il y avait des portraits de Draco partout, de son plus jeune âge à aujourd'hui. La plus grande surprise fut le salon. Il était gigantesque. Une multitude de canapés blancs étaient disposés en carrée et pleins de coussins multicolores étaient posés ça et là. A côté, il y avait une très grande table en verre et des chaises en fer forgé. Là encore, des photos de Draco décoraient les murs.

- Draco, tu pourrais montrer à Hermione sa chambre et puis dans une petite demi heure vous descendrez dîner.

- Bien maman. (Plus bas) Tu nous a pas mis dans la même chambre?

- Après tout, tu fais comme tu veux! Vous êtes grands et responsables. Enfin je l'espère.

- Merci!!

- Viens Mione, je vais te faire voir l'étage.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier de bois peint en blanc puis tombèrent sur un palier aussi grand que leur salle commune à Poudlard.

- Wow, c'est grand!

- Oui, je sais, mais bon mon paternel aimait beaucoup montrer qu'il avait du fric.

- Bah en tout cas, si c'est lui qu'a fait la déco, il avait très bon goût.

- T'es folle! C'est ma mère qui a fait tout ça! Avant les murs étaient en bois sombre et tout était foncé partout! A la fin c'était invivable!

- Tu m'étonnes … bon tu me la montre ma chambre?

- Oui!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du palier. Draco ouvrit alors une porte qui devait apparemment être celle de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Et voila la chambre de Miss Granger. Vous plait elle?

- Bah ça pour me plaire elle me plait!

- Tu sais, la mienne est pas mal non plus …

- Plus tard Draco ok?

_Quoi plus tard? Nan mais moi ne veut maintenant, maintenaaaaaaaaaaaant!! Pardon? Qui ose dire que je suis un enfant gâté? _

- Ok …

- Mais je veux bien la voir …

- Rah … merci! Viens, c'est la porte juste à côté.

La porte juste à côté …

- Wow …

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Wow … Et ben dis donc … moi qui était fière de ma chambre …

- Mais elle est magnifique ta chambre!!!

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer et ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à se bécoter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

- Les enfants! Il est l'heure! Venez manger le dîner est prêt!

Les deux tourtereaux descendirent dans la salle à manger. Un festin trônait au milieu de cette dernière.

- Mais Narcissa, vous avez du vous donner du mal à préparer tout ça! (Et voui, Mrs Malefoy préfère cuisiner elle-même!!)

- Mais non, penses tu ma chérie! Rien ne peut être désagréable à faire du moment que c'est pour mon fils et de ce fait pour toi.

_Trop gênée la fille!!_

- Mais quand même …

- Tssst … trêve de bavardage! Mangeons!

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il se poursuivit autour d'un bon feu et d'une bonne tasse de thé. (made in England! Beuh voui, chui conne! Les anglais ils vont pas importer du thé de Patagonie occidentale!!!) Ils bavardèrent jusque tard dans la nuit quand Hermione décida d'aller se coucher.

- Vous m'excuserez mais je crois que je vais aller dormir.

- Vas y, faut que je parle avec ma mère. Je viendrais t'embrasser plus tard.

- Ok. Encore merci Narcissa pour ce délicieux repas.

- Oh mais de rien mon ange! Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi!

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'installa au bureau. Elle pris une plume et un morceau de parchemin vierge puis commença à écrire …

_Chers Ginny, _

_Je suis arrivé au Manoir cette après midi. Il est magnifique. Mrs Malefoy est une femme très accueillante et chaleureuse. Ma chambre est magnifique et elle mérite que je te la détaille. Les murs sont vert reinette. Au milieu, il y a un gigantesque lit à baldaquins blanc avec des rideaux bleu ciel. Il y a aussi un bureau blanc et par terre, c'est du parquet. Sur les murs, il y pleins de photos de Draco et moi. Mrs Malefoy s'est aussi procuré une photo de "notre" famille en gros, tes parents, Fred et George, Bill et Fleur, Persy, Ron, Harry, toi et moi. Enfin bref, c'est vacances s'annonces merveilleuses. Ça se passe comment au Terrier? J'espère que ta mère n'a pas mal pris le fait que je sois pas avec vous et que Ron s'est un peu calmé. Je te ferais peut être parvenir d'autres nouvelles._

_Gros bisous._

_Mione._

_PS: Embrasse tout le monde de ma part._

Et pendant ce temps là, dans le salon, une mère et son fils discutaient.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi?

- Je pense quoi de quoi?

- Et bien d'Hermione!

- Oh! C'est une jeune femme adorable! Je n'ai jamais vu une jeune fille de son âge aussi mûre et aussi avenante vis-à-vis de personnes étrangères. J'espère que tu ne feras pas l'imbécile avec elle! C'est une jeune femme très bien, je te l'assure!

- Sur ce point là maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne risque pas de faire l'imbécile! Je l'aime trop pour la perdre.

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Bon mon chéri, il est tard. Monte te coucher.

- Et toi tu ne montes pas?

- Si mais j'ai encore plein de choses à préparer pour Noël.

- Mais tu feras ça demain!

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous soyez là.

- Bon, d'accord … Bonne nuit maman.

- Bonne nuit mon fils.

Il monta, et vit de la lumière dans la chambre de sa dulcinée Il entra sans faire de bruit et la trouva allongée sur son lit, endormi. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la contempla pendent une bonne heure puis, à son tour, sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par un petit bruit. A sa grande surprise, elle vit Draco endormi à ses côtés ce qui la fit sourire.

_On dirait un bébé quand tu dors! T'es trop mimi! Si seulement notre enfant pouvait te ressembler! Enfin pas complètement quand même! J'ai envie qu'il tienne de moi aussi! Mais … pourquoi je parle d'avoir un enfant avec lui? Bouh … ça doit être le thé d'hier soir …_

Elle se leva et vit un hibou qui cognait à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et pris la lettre. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine de Ginny. Elle s'assit puis lu …

_Hermione, _

_Je vois que le Manoir Malefoy n'a pas l'air aussi rustique que l'on pensait. Je suis heureuse que tes vacances se passent enfin, se commencent bien. A la maison, c'est la crise. Ron n'arrête pas de répéter "pourquoi?" Avec Harry on se demandait "pourquoi" quoi? Et il s'est enfin décidé à changer de phrase: " pourquoi elle passe Noël avec cette fouine? Pourquoi, pourquoi?" Donc je ne te raconte pas l'état de ma mère qui croit qu'il est devenu fou. Fred et George voulaient l'inscrire à Ste Mangouste mais quand maman a appris ça, elle les a transformés en poissons rouges pour le reste des vacances. Enfin bref. Papa travaille tout le temps, Bill et Fleur essayent de concevoir leur enfant presque tous les soirs alors Harry et moi qui dormons sous leur chambre, j'te dis pas … A oui, j't'ai pas dit, je ressort avec Harry. Enfin voila … des vacances géniales en perspective … _

_Je te laisse en te faisant pleins de gros bisous._

_Ginny qui t'adore._

Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac puis descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prit un bol de chocolat chaud, un croissant et un verre de jus de citrouille puis alla s'asseoir dans la véranda. Mrs Malefoy la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour ma chérie. As-tu bien dormi?

- Très bien et vous-même?

- Oh, tu sais, à mon âge on dort cou ci cou ça …

- Je vois.

- Draco ne ta pas réveillée en montant?

- Non, pas du tout. Vous savez, quand je dors, je dors.

- Mon Draco est pareil. Mais tiens, parlons un peu de lui. Ne trouves tu pas qu'il a changé depuis quelques temps?

- Sans vous vexer Narcissa, Draco était quelqu'un de suffisant, méprisant tout comme son père quoi. Excusez moi de parler de votre défunt mari ainsi mais je le pense.

- Ne t'excuse pas darling. Je pensais la même chose que toi. Tu sais, Lucius et moi nous avons été forcés de se marier. C'était un mariage où nos parents respectifs trouvaient un intérêt financier. Enfin, je t'embête avec tout ça … continu.

- Et même vis-à-vis d'Harry … Potter et de Ron Weasley, il s'est "calmé". Je suppose que vous êtes au courrant de ce qu'il pense d'eux et à ma grande surprise, il n'y a pas eu d'agression n'y autres choses de ce genre.

- Tu sais, ça me rassure que tu me dises ça. J'ai eu peur pendant toutes ces années où Draco était sous l'emprise de son père qu'il ne tourne mal et …

- Maman? Mione? Vous êtes où?

- Dans la véranda chéri! Viens nous rejoindre!

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis Draco entreprit de faire une promenade dans Londres avec Hermione.

- Mione, ça te dit qu'on aille se promener dans Londres?

- Oui trop!!

- Bon bah on va s'habiller et on y va ok maman?

- Oui, allez y les enfants. Je pense que ça vous fera le plus grand bien. Je vous attend pour déjeuner ou pas?

- Nan, je pense qu'on mangera sur place. Qu'est'ce t'en penses?

- Beuh … ouais pourquoi pas.

Ils montèrent s'habiller. Draco attendit Hermione au bas de l'escalier, quand il la vit descendre …

- … . Tu es … magnifique.

- Beh, tu sais, j'ai juste mis un pull et un jean. C'est … banal comme tenue.

- J'ai pas le droit de te dire que tu es magnifique comme ça?

- Meuh siii! Bon allé on y va?

- D'ac'!

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Ils sortirent et Hermione fut émerveillée de la beauté des décors. Il neigeait et tout était blanc. Des multitudes de petits sapins décorés étaient posés ça et là. Des guirlandes électriques multicolores flottaient dans les airs. Draco invita sa chère et tendre à entrer dans la boutique MagicChanel.

- Mais t'es fou! Ça sert à rien de rentrer, j'achèterais rien ici, j'ai pas les moyens!

- Mais moi je les ais haha!

- nan Draco! Tu ne m'achèteras rien! Garde ton argent pour toi!

- Nan, j'y tiens! Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël!

- Mais je pourrais jamais rien t'acheter d'équivalent!

- M'en fou, mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, c'est que tu soit avec moi.

_Roooh … n'est cro meugnon … Mon chéwi il fait des phrases philosophiques d'amoureux! Roooh … j'suis touchée …_

- Bon ok …

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans cette boutiques et 2 vendeuses leurs sautèrent tout de suite dessus.

- Que pouvons nous faire pour vous jeunes gens?

- Ce serait pour Miss. Faites lui essayer tout ce qu'elle désire.

- Bien Mr.

Hermione choisi au moins deux robes cocktail, une, bustier noir et une autre à manches longes décolletée jusqu'au bas des reins, blanche. Elle prit aussi trois jeans, quelques T-shirts, quelques pulls et deux paires d'escarpins assortis à ses robes.

Draco quand à lui, lui choisit une parure en diamants et or blanc.

En sortant, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de remercier Draco tellement elle était heureuse lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la boutique MagicConverse.

- Oh, regarde Draco! Les jaunes, les vertes, les marrons et les grises sont superbes!

- Prend les!

- Nan! Tu as vu tout ce que tu m'as déjà acheté! Ça t'as coûté extrêmement cher alors tu ne vas pas rajouter ça en plus.

- Tu ne vas pas mettre tes escarpins avec tes jeans?

- …

- Tu vois! Allé, rentre.

Elle ressortit des la boutique avec ses quatre paires de chaussures puis proposa à son blondinet d'aller se restaurer dans le pub d'à côté car il était déjà quinze heures.

Ils sortirent sur les coups de seize heures trente, flânèrent encore dans les rues bondées de Londres puis vers vingt heures, se décidèrent enfin de rentrer au Manoir.

- Eh bien dis donc, vous ne revenez pas les mains vides tout les deux!

- En fait maman, j'aide Mione à porter ses nombreux paquets. Je les lui ai offerts pour Noël.

- Quelle générosité tu as mon fils! …

_Style, la fille qu'est trop fana de son fiston d'amour et qu'arrête pas de le complimenter! _

- … Bon les enfants, allez vous préparer.

- Mais pourquoi Narcissa? On est pas assez bien habillés pour dîner?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je ne t'ai pas prévenue. La tradition de notre famille est que tout les 24 Décembre au soir, nous nous invitons à tour de rôle et cette année, c'est à notre tour.

- Oh … d'accord! Bon bah je crois, Draco, que ça va être une bonne occasion pour étrenner mes nouvelles robes.

- Tu as raison! Bon allons y parce qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

Ils montèrent, prirent un bain ensemble puis s'habillèrent. Draco choisit un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche. Quand à Hermione, elle choisit la robe blanche et releva ses cheveux en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui dépassaient. Pour parfaire cette coiffure, elle y mit une fleure de lys blanche pailletée. Lorsqu'elle sortit ENFIN de sa chambre, Draco tomba des nues …

_Elle est splendide! On pourrait organiser notre mariage! Ce serait bien! On a les tenues appropriées nan? Je crois, mon cher Draco, que c'est le bon moment pour lui offrir la parure…_

- Tu es superbe encore une fois!

- Tu n'est pas mal non plus dis moi!

- Mais il manque quelque chose …

Il lui tendit le coffret.

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que … Mais … que … c'est magnifique!! Merci infiniment Draco!

- Mais de rien! Tu veux que j'te mette le collier?

- Volontiers.

Pendant qu'elle mettait les boucles d'oreilles, il lui attacha le collier puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

_Faisont l'amour baby!! J'ai trop envie de toi!!! Ce soir, j'suis un latin lover! Mon corps est tout à toi!! … Beuh … j'vais pas bien, faut que j'me calme … _

- Pas maintenant. Plus tard, promis. Mais là, pour le moment, je stress trop!

_Veux le susucre maintenant! Ouaf! Ahem … _

_-_Beuh pourquoi? Parce que tu vas rencontrer ma famille?

_-_ Oui, et surtout je sais pas qui ils sont!

- Beh c'est simple, y'a ma tante Chantal et sont mari Bernard qui travaillent tout les deux au Ministère, les parents de ma mère, fait pas attentions ils sont un peu gâteux et puis mon grand-père arrête pas de se venter parce qu'il a été Auror étant plus jeune, y'a aussi mon oncle Fernand et sa femme Martine-Aimée mais fait pas gaffe à elle, c'est la sœur de Trelawney et elle a hérité du même don de divination qu'elle alors laisse tomber et puis le tonton, c'est un Rogue avec 20 ans de plus. Il analyse toujours ce qu'on lui donne à boire parce qu'il est persuadé que c'est du Véritasérum et puis je crois que c'est à peu près tout …

- Bah c'est déjà pas mal …

- Bon, faut qu'on descende, ils sont arrivés.

- Glups …

- Allé t'inquiètes, ils vont pas te manger!

- mfpffglerpteuff … (phrase ou mot, on a encore des doutes vraiment incompréhensible.)

Et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle descendit l'escalier. Mais ce qui l'attendait en bas, elle ne l'oublierait certainement jamais…


	8. Chapter 7: Un Noël extra! Part 2

**Chapitre 7: Un Noël extraordinaire! Part 2**

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, tout le monde se tu.

_Elle est belle ma chéwie hein? Pfff bande de jaloux!!!_

_Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le nez c'est ça? J'suis mal coiffée? J'suis mal habillée? Mais euh, quoi? Dite le moiiii!!_

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre …

- Qui est elle?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle est magnifique…

… quand Mrs Malefoy décida de briser le silence …

- Eh bien mes enfants, ne restez pas plantés là comme des balais! Venez dire bonjour!

Le couple descendit puis alla dire bonjour aux convives. Draco présenta Hermione à sa famille. Elle discuta longuement avec la tante Chantal qui lui raconta la vie au Ministère et qui trouvait qu'Hermione lui ressemblait à son âge. Puis, il fut l'heure de passer à table. Hermione commença à être questionnée par le grand-père de Draco …

- Alors belle enfant … que font vos parents?

- Eh bien en fait, ils sont morts … (regard offusqué de Draco au pépé) mais avant qu'ils ne décèdent, ils était dentistes.

- Dentiquoi?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai … mes parents étaient des moldus (regard trop dégoûté du pépé) et si vous voulez, les dentistes sont des sortes de Médicomages qui soignent les dents des gens à la manière moldue bien sur.

- Veu … veuillez quitter cette table immédiatement!

- Mais pou … pourquoi?

- Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps la présence d'une Sang de Bourbe à ma table!

- Papa!!!!

- Il n'y a pas de "papa!!" qui tienne Narcissa!

- Très bien Monsieur, j'e m'en vais.

Elle se leva dignement de la table monta les escaliers pour éclata en larmes une fois dans sa chambre.

- Pfff … tu me dégoûte Grand-père … j'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi …

- …

- Draco attend …

- Non maman, j'resterais pas une minute de plus avec ce vieux … ce vieux con!

- Draco!!

- Laisse Narcissa … c'est un jeune homme pleind e fougue. Quand il aura passé ses nerfs, il reviendra … Et bien, joyeux Noël mes enfants … ajoutât il gêné.

…

- Hermione, houhou Hermione!

- Hein quoi?

- Il faut qu'on aille dans le salon!

- Ah oui, pardon, j'étais perdues dans mes pensées …

Ils descendirent main dans la main. Ils saluèrent les invités, passèrent à table puis, se fut l'heure d'ouvrir es cadeaux.

Mrs. Malefoy ne s'était pas cassé la tête pour ce qui était des cadeaux pour ses proches. Elle leur avait tous acheté une boite de Choco-Grenouille et une boite de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu. Elle, reçut des chocolats, des photos de ses neveux et nièces, Draco lui avait offert un parfum Moldu et Hermione lui avait ofert quatre livres de recettes. Draco lui avait été gâté. Il avait reçut des livres sur le Quiditch, des vêtements (pas vraiment à son goût) tricotés par sa Grand-mère, une gourmette, et toutes sortes de bonbons venant de chez HoneyDucks. Hermione avait aussi été très gâtée. Draco lui avait offert d'une part sa parrure de bijoux et ses vêtements mais il lui avait en plus acheté des livres sur la magie, d'autres vêtements de chez MagicLuluC., MagicKana, MagicH&M et MagicLevis. Mrs Malefoy, lui avait offert, ironiquement (bien sur, on y croit tous … ahem …), le "Guide de la parfaite belle-fille" ce qui fit sourire Hermione et comme Draco, toutes sortes de bonbons.

Une fois les cadeaux déballés et les remerciements effectués, les convives partirent rejoindre leur foyer.

Les deux jeunes restèrent aider leur aînée.

Vers trois heures du matin environ, ils montèrent se coucher.

- Alors, j'l'attend toujours ce câlin moi!

- Je vais mettre mon pyjama.

_Tu te fous de moi, ou t'as pas entendu c'que j'venais de te dire?_

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain …

- Draco, j'peux dormir avec toi, J'me sens seule dans cette grande chambre …

_J'vais t'emmener au 7e ciel baby!! Tu va goûter à mon sex-appeal! Ton corps sera à moi!!!!!!! Mouahahah, je suis diabolik!!!!!!! Ahem … j'm'emporte … _

- Bah oui, bien sur. Rentre, j'arrive.

Elle entra.

La chambre de Draco était aussi grande que la sienne. Elle était bleue avec du parquet au sol. Au milieu, comme dans la sienne, se dressait un gigantesque lit à baldaquins bleus eux aussi. Sur sa table de nuit trônait deux photos: une d'elle qui souriait et une d'eux deux. Il y avait aussi un bureau et deux gros fauteuils.

Lorsqu'il revint, ils s'allongèrent tout les deux sur le lit de Draco.

Pendent près d'une heure, il discutèrent de choses et d'autres mais surtout de leur avenir …

- Dis, tu crois qu'on sera toujours ensemble dans 10 ans?

- Je pense, et je l'espère …

- Faudra qu'on se trouve une grande maison. Nan plutôt un loft. Avec un grand étage où il y aura notre chambre et une salle de bain.

En bas, il y aura un grand salon et une cuisine de type américaine. Et une salle à manger aussi!

- T'inquiètes ma princesse, j'te trouverais ça!

- C'est vrai? T'es trop meugnon!

- Je sais, je sais …

- Ahem …

- Quoi?

- Meuh rien … Merci.

- Merci pour quoi?

- Grâce à toi, j'ai passé un Noël extraordinaire!

Elle l'embrassa puis se fut le gros câlin du soir. Ils 'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans que Draco est pus exprimer son "sex-appeal".

Les jours passèrent et il fallut rentrer à Poudlard. Mais ce qui les attendais les jours qui suivirent, jamais ils n'auraient osé l'imaginer …


	9. Chapter 8: pourquoi un titre?

**Chapitre 8: Sommes nous éternellement condamnés à mettre un titre pour chaque chapitre? (panne de titre alors j'compense comme je peux)**

De retour à Poudlard, ils reprirent leur train-train habituel.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur retour au château et il y avait de moins en moins de fougue entre Hermione et Draco quand un soir dans leur Salle Commune …

- Draco, j'peux te parler … ?

_T'es pas enceinte quand même? Beuh J'suis con … on l'a même pas encore fait! _

- Oui bien sur! Mais t'as pas l'air bien …

- … . Ecoute, notre couple stagne et … je crois qu'il faudrait … qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on en reste là …

- Qu … quoi? Tu … tu voudrais qu'on … qu'on casse?

- Oui, je pense que se serais mieux pour nous …

- MAIS TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA A MOI!! Je mourrais pour toi!! Sauf qua là, c'est toi qui me tu!

- J'suis désolée mais …

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'enfuit en courrant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors laissant derrière elle un homme totalement dépité.

Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la Salle, elle bouscula Ron.

- Hermione? Ça va pas?

- Casse toi! J't'ai rien demandé ok? Et puis depuis quand tu me parles toi!

- …

Elle poursuivi sa route laissant ENCORE un homme dépité.

Elle monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie: Ginny.

- Hey, qu'est qu'il t'arrive? Raconte moi tout.

- Je … je viens … de … de rompre avec … avec Draco.

- QUOI? Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que … parce que entre nous, ça … ça stagnait et je … je voulais pas que … que notre relation se … se dégrade sous mes … mes yeux, j'au … j'aurais pas supporté.

**(Désolée pour les "…" mais elle sanglote trop la pov' chéwie!)**

- Je vois … allé, ne t'en fais pas, Harry et moi on est là! Ok?

- Me … merci.

- Allé, dors maintenant.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'endormi aussitôt.

Ginny, quand à elle, descendit chercher Harry. Ils parlèrent du cas Hermione dans la salle commune…

- Alors, qu'est qui se passe?

- Hermione a cassé avec Draco.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Ca stagnait entre eux et elle a voulut cassé avant qu'elle ne voit leur relation se dégradée sous ses yeux.

- J'la comprends en même temps …

- Beh moi aussi, mais elle est trop triste d'avoir fais ça …

- Tu verras, ça passera avec le temps …

- J'l'espère …

- Changeons de sujet, tu veux pas qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande?

- Nan, pas maintenant Harry.

- Rooh, ok … bon bah bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Nous étions maintenant au mois de Mai. Hermione avait reprit du poil de la bête et sortait maintenant avec Owen Cauldwell un élève de Poufsouffle et Draco était légumifier. Ce qui avait fini de l'achever c'était le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec Owen.

Il ne mangeait presque plus, n'avait plus le goût à rien et passait ses temps libres dans l'ancienne chambre de l'élue de son cœur.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il souffrait elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle le cachait.

La fin de l'année arriva. Ce fut des larmes de tristesse qui se déversèrent sur le château.

Tous embarquèrent dans le Poudlard Express certain pour leur dernier voyage.

Arrivés à King's Cross, Draco croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il voulut s'approcher pour lui parler mais lorsqu'elle comprit, elle tourna le dos et partit rejoindre sa cousine.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se dit qu'elle devait prendre un nouveau départ et construire sa vie future.

Draco quand à lui, n'imaginait rien sans Hermione et ne voyait pas comment il allait survivre sans la revoir.


	10. Chapter 9: Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle vie, une rencontre et ça repart.**

_10 ans plus tard …_

Hermione avait maintenant 26 ans. Elle vivait dans un loft en plein centre de Londres. Elle était rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du sorcier et s'était réconciliée avec Ron trois ans auparavant. Ils étaient sortis ensemble et avaient rompu l'année dernière. Harry lui, était toujours avec Ginny.

Elle se rendit à Churchill Gardens là où se trouvaient les bureaux de la Gazette …

- Bonjour Harold. Y'a-t-il du courrier pour moi ?

- Oui Miss tenez.

- Tout ça ! Merci quand même Harold.

Elle entra dans son bureau et s'y assit. Elle commença à lire son courrier.

- Pub, pub, pub, et pub. Encore et toujours de la … ah, non une lettre! Alors …

_Miss Granger, _

_Nous vous convions à un cocktail qui se tiendra dans Green Park ce 17 Mai à partir de 19h. A cette occasion, nous vous présenterons notre nouveau journal le MagicTimes._

_Nous souhaitons vivement votre présence._

_Amicalement._

_Mr Zabini, PDG du MagicTimes._

_PS : Pour tout empêchement, me joindre au 668.547.007._

- Tiens, Blaise a créé un journal. Amusant. Ça va être sympa de le revoir. Faut que j'note la date dans mon agenda, c'est le … 17!!! Mais c'est après demain! J'ai rien à me mettre!! Ce soir, je sortirais plus tôt et … Mais si j'ai quelque chose à me mettre! Ma robe blanche!

Elle se leva et alla trouver Parvati (Patil évidement !) sa collègue et amie pour la conseillée.

- Parvati, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Oui ? Pour quoi ?

- Et bien en fait, le 17 je dois me rendre à un cocktail. J'ai deux robres que je pourrais probablement mettre mais je ne sais pas si elles conviendraient pour un cocktail et …

- Et tu veux que je demande à Padma si elle peut venir chez toi après le boulot c'est ça ?

- Oui …

- Ok. J'l'appelle. Allo Padma ? Oui salut c'est Parvati. Bah oui ça va et toi ? Je t'appelle de la part d'Hermione. Elle voudrait savoir si tu pouvais passer chez elle vers (vers quelle heure tu veux quelle passe ?)

- Bah vers 18h.

- Que tu passes vers 18h. Ok bah merci. A!

- Alors ?

- C'est bon elle veut bien.

- GENIAL !!! Je t'aime Parvati !!

Elle l'embrassa puis retourna toute heureuse dans son bureau.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Miss Granger.

- Bonjour, Mr Zabini à l'appareil.

- Oh, bonjour.

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous ayez bien reçu mon invitation.

- Oui, je l'ai reçut ce matin même.

- Ah, très bien ! Vous viendrez ?

- Bien sur.

- Très bien. A Vendredi alors ?

- A Vendredi.

- Bien sympatoche mon ptit Blaise. Bouh, j'ai faim! Il est quelle heure ? 12h30, allé j'vais manger un bout.

- Parvati, tu veux v'nir manger un bout avec moi ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Les deux amies se rendirent dans Londres et s'assirent à une terrasse de restaurant.

- Tu sais, le cocktail, et bah c'est pour le lancement d'un nouveau journal et c'est Blaise qui la créé.

- Blaise?

- Zabini!

- Nan, arrête!! Lui, créer un journal! C'est pas possible!

- Si, j'te jure! Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander si je venais mais à mon avis, il a pas fait le rapprochement.

- Bah vu la taille de son cerveau …

- Pfff, t'es trop bête!

- Bon on commande? J'ai faim moi!

- Ouai moi aussi!

Les deux filles mangèrent et repartirent au bureau. L'heure venue, Hermione se rendit chez elle pour la séance essayage avec Padma.

- Toc, toc, toc …

- Entre Padma!

- Salut!! Alors, comment tu vas?

- Bien et toi?

- Bah on fait allé. Alors, tu voulais que j'te conseil sur quoi?

- En fait, le 17 je vais à un cocktail et je voudrais que tu me dises si, de ces deux robes, laquelle conviendrait?

Elle lui montra les deux robes que Draco lui avait offertes dix ans plus tôt.

- Elles sont magnifiques! Mmmh … MagicChanel! Ma chère! C'est pas de la merde dis moi …

- Oui, tu l'as dit. Alors, laquelle je pourrais mettre?

- Et bien, pour un cocktail, c'est pas trop ce genre de robe qui convient parce que si tu veux, la noir fait un peu soirée mondaine et la blanche robe de bal alors …

- Je vois … faut que j'investisse c'est ça?

- Exactement.

- Bon et bien allons y, les boutiques ferment dans une heure!

Elles prirent le métro direction Knightsbridge. Une fois là bas, elles rentrèrent dans les plus prestigieuses boutiques telles que MagicChanel, MagicDior, CardinWizard, etc. … Hermione trouva son bonheur chez MagicDior. Padma lui dégota une jupe noire stylisée et un petit haut décolleté vert à pois multicolores et un sautoir en perles blanches. Il lui restait maintenant à trouver les chaussures adéquates. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se trouva des ballerines en toile noire façon MagicConverse chez MagicAndré **(pour les ballerines façon Converse, se reporter au catalogue La Redoute printemps/été 2006 page 151. En fait, z'en avez rien à cirer mais bon … )**

Le jour fatidique arriva. Vers 18h45, elle pris sa voiture et se rendit au cocktail.

- Miss Granger! Heureux de vous voir!

Il lui fit un baisemain.

- Moi de même Mr Zabini.

- Oh, appelé moi Blaise.

- Très bien, Blaise.

- Oh, excusé moi, je vais accueillir les autres invités. Je vous laisse aller au buffet.

- Bien, merci.

Elle se promena dans le parc et rencontra Lavande Brown qui était là pour représenter Sorcière Hebdo.

Les deux anciennes camarades de classe discutèrent longuement.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaise parlait avec son associé …

- Cher collègue!!! Heureux de te voir, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas!

_Putain, il peut pas m'les lâchées c'ui là? _

- Tu m'as demandé de venir Blaise, je vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venu.

- Mmmh, ça va pas Draco?

_Nan en effet ça ne va pas …_

- Si si, ça va…

- Bon allé, dit moi c'qui t'arrive.

- Rien j't'ai dit!

- Ok, ok … Tu sais quoi?

- Nan, mais je n'vais pas tarder à être au courant …

- Il y a la rédactrice en chef de la Gazette qui est là et putain, elle est trop bonne mon gars! A mon avis, j'me la fais ce soir!

- Quoi? La vielle Rogers? Mais t'es malade mec?

- Nan!! C'est une nouvelle. Granger elle s'appelle. Faut que j'te la présente.

_Granger, Granger … ça me dit quelque chose … mais quoi … ??_

- Ok.

Il commençait à rejoindre l'intéressée quand …

_Granger!!!! Hermione!!!! Elle ici? J'peux pas la revoir, c'est pas possible! Zabini, si tu la touche, j't'avada kedavrise sur le champ! _

- Attend mec, j'viens de me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'aille voir ma grand-mère qu'est malade.

- Mais à c't'heure là, ça dors un vieux, tu la verra demain matin.

_Putain, trouve un truc mon gars sinon tu va te ridiculiser devant cette beauté fatale._

- Bon allé, viens! Et puis tu partiras après si tu veux!

Mais avant qu'il n'est pus dire un mot …

- Miss Granger, je vous présente mon associé Mr Malefoy.

_Malefoy … Putain … NAN!!! Vais faire pipi sur moi!!! _

- Bonjour.

_Oh, tu me fais fondre quand tu prends cette voix là … _

- Bonjour …

- Bon, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance, il faut que j'aille prononcer mon discours.

_Pas besoin … si seulement tu savais …_

Puis, il glissa à l'oreille du blond …

- Tu me la pique pas hein?

D'abord, ils restèrent plantés là, se jetant des regards obliques de temps à autres quand elle rompit le silence …

- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de faire comme si on se connaissait pas? J'croit qu'on a passé l'âge nan?

T'es trop sexy quand tu prends ton air sévère et que tu t'énerve …

- Tu veux qu'on parle, et bah on va parler mais pas ici.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de déballer ma vie devant les gens …

- Ok … On va où?

_Oh, tout seuls, juste tout les deux, chez toi en plus!!!! _

- Chez moi ce sera plus tranquille …

- Euh … ouais …

Draco conduisit sa belle chez lui.

Il habitait un petit appart' made in MagicIkea. Il y avait une mezzanine où se trouvait son lit. La cuisine était située derrière un bar qui devait aussi servir de table à manger. Il y avait aussi un salon avec écran LCD et tout le tintouin qui va avec.

- Bon et bien parlons puisque c'est ce qu'on est venu faire chez toi nan?

_Euh, tu sais, on peut faire d'autres choses aussi … j'ai un lit … enfin voila quoi._

- Exactement.

- Bah vas y, commence, puisque tu ne voulais pas déballer ta vie devant les autres.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as quitté?

- Parce qu'on faisait plus rien! Et puis je voyais que ça commençait à ce dégradé entre nous et je ne voulais pas voir ça.

_Mais c'est toi!!! Tu voualis pas! C'est normal qu'on faisait rien!_

- Mais t'aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me laisser en plan là comme un zombie! Mais bon, tu t'es pas laisser abattre non plus, c'était un bon coup Cauldwell?

_C'est vrai, j'ai été un peu vache … _

- Pfff … t'es pitoyable! Je n'étais pas à toi, je faisais ce que j'voulais! Mais de toutes façons, ça n'a duré qu'une semaine avec lui alors …

_Ouais ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit…_

- Mais regarde, moi, j'suis sorti avec personne!

- Me dit pas que depuis 10 ans, t'es sortit avec personne et que tu t'es abstenue?

- Abstenu … nan … mais, j'suis sorti avec personne d'autre.

_C'est ça, c'est ça et moi j'suis la femme de Merlin!_

- Et puis qu'est ce qui t'as empêché de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre certainement pas moi!

**!!! Attention, Draco en mode romantique !!!**

**- **J't'aimais Mione … et j'me disait que … que si je sortais avec une autre fille que toi, ça serait jamais pareil … en partant, t'as emporté mon cœur … et je crois … je crois que j'en ai retrouvé une partie en te revoyant ce soir …

_Oh … c'est trop meugnon c'que tu viens de me dire … _

- Moi aussi j't'aimais Draco … et … et si j'suis sortit avec Owen, c'était pour essayer de t'oublier … Mais j'ai pas réussi … et … et …

Draco la fit taire d'un baiser auquel elle répondit volontiers.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément toute la nuit. Et au matin, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	11. Chapter 10: Réaprendre à se conaître

**Chapitre 10: Réapprendre à se connaître.**

- Bonjour …

- Mghpf …

- Bien dormi?

- Mmmmh … Chdmskelr …

- Bon ok, j'te laisse dormir. J'vais au boulot, à ce soir.

- QUOI? Hey, pars pas!

- Ah bah enfin!

- Mais euh … il est quelle heure?

- 8h30.

- QUOI? Merde, il faut qu'j'y aille!!!! J'ai une réunion à 9h avec mon patron!

Elle sauta hors du lit, pris une douche vite fait, s'habilla, mangea un croissant et embrassa son amour retrouvé.

Arrivée à la Gazette, sa réunion avait été annulée. Elle s'empressa d'appeler Draco.

- Allo Draco?

- Ah, ma tornade matinale! Que me vaut l'honneur?

-J'suis désolée d'être partie si vite, mais bon mon boss et les retards, ça fait deux. Finalement, il a annulé …

- Et t'as rien à faire de la journée c'est ça?

- Oui …

- Bon je suis en bas de l'immeuble dans10 minutes ok?

- Ok!

Et en effet, 10 minutes plus tard il était là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- Re bonjour!

-Re!

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Draco et sa belle transplanèrent dans un café londonien.

- Hermione, j'ai … j'ai quelque chose à te demander …

- Oui, vas y je t'écoute.

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours vert serti de fils argentés contenant un anneau en or blanc incrusté de 10 diamants. Il lui tendit.

- Elle … elle est magnifique.

- Miss Hermione Granger, voulez vous devenir ma femme?

- Mais oui, évidement!

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis, main dans la main ils allèrent au parc le plus proche où il passèrent l'après midi à se dire des mots doux et à se bécotter.

Environ 2 semaines après la demande du beaux blond ténébreux (NdA: C'est son côté obscure de la force!), ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse pour choisir leurs tenues de mariage. Hermione se rendit chez MagicDior et choisit une splendide robe composée d'un corset blanc et d'un jupon en crêpe de soie blanche également. Pour parfaire le tout, la future Mrs. Malefoy s'acheta un collier en or blanc et diamants.

Draco quand à lui, s'était dégoté un complet noir avec une chemise blanche et des chaussures de cuir noir. Une fois leurs emplettes finies, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Hermione décida alors qu'il était temps d'annoncer leur mariage à leurs amis. Elle organisa un apéritif dînatoire auquel elle convia Harry et Susan _(Bones, la nièce de la défunte Amélia Bones qui fut Directrice du département de la justice magique au ministère de la Magie)_, Ron et son énième compagne Vicky Frobisher, Ginny et Olivier _(Dubois)_ et Blaise.

_(NdA: Je sais, vous vous dites: "Mais, n'est quoi ce bazar? Ginny et Harry sont plus ensemble?" Et bah nan!! Mouhaha je suis diabolik!!!!! Pardon … Euh bah, il ont divorcés et puis j'préfère les voir séparés psk ça fait le couple que tout le monde nomme dans les fics' alors …) _

Les invités arrivèrent vers 19h et avant qu'ils ne trinquent, Hermione se leva et pris la parole…

- Bon, les amis, avec Draco, on a quelque chose à vous dire …

- C'est quoi, c'est quoi?

- Rooh Ron, arrête d'être autant impatient!

- Mais ma chère Ginny, si tu avais été un peu plus attentive à ton frère chéri tu serais au courant que je suis d'une nature très curieuse!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ron devint tout rouge.

- Bon, il faudrait p't'être laisser Hermione finir.

- Oui, donc … ahem … Draco, dis leur toi!

- Euh … hum … et bien ahem … nous allons nous marier.

- C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial!! J'suis super heureuse pour toi ma tite Mione!

- Merci Gin.

- Et c'est pour quand?

- Le mois prochain.

- Faudrait que certain prenne de la graine de cette décision …

- J't'ai entendu Vicky!

- Je m'en doute Ron …

- Eh ouais, c'est vrai, quand est ce que tu la demandes en mariage? On attend plus que toi et après on sera tous mariés!

- Rooh, mais laissez moi tranquilleuh!!

Sur ce, ils finirent la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	12. Chapter 11: Le plus beau jour de sa vie?

**Chapitre 11: Le plus beau jour de sa vie?**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Hermione. Elle allait devenir Mrs Hermione Malefoy. La cérémonie avait lieue dans le jardin de leur demeure _(Et ouais, entre temps, ils ont investi dans une grande maison en plein Londres)_. Peu de personnes étaient conviés à la fête ce qui donnait un côté intime à la chose. Il y avait pour Hermione, Harry et Susan, Ron et Vicky, Ginny et Olivier, Mrs McGonagall, Fred et Angelina, Georges, Bill et Fleur, Charlie et son amie, une certaine Irina rencontrée en Roumanie et Molly et Arthur. Pour Draco, Blaise, sa mère Narcissa, Mr Snape, sa tante Chantal et son mari Bernard, ses grands parents maternels et l'oncle Fernand et sa femme Martine Aimée.

Vers midi, ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin où se dressait un vieux sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement à Dumbeldore et à ses côtés se trouvait une tablette sur laquelle étaient posées différentes fioles et un chaudron. Tout le monde pris place sur des chaises disposées devant le sorcier. Draco attendait là, avec à sa droite son témoin, Blaise. Hermione arriva dans sa robe blanche qui lui allait comme un gant au bras de Mr Weasley qui lui faisait office de père, suivit de près par son témoin, Ron.

Le sorcier commença à dire les formules magiques ancestrales puis Draco et Hermione versèrent un peu de leur sang dans le chaudron où des potions d'alliance avaient été versées quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux témoins s'approchèrent et imitèrent les mariés.

Tous les quatre burent un peu du breuvage.

Après se rituel, ils étaient maintenant mari et femme.

Durant toute l'après midi, ils festoyèrent, dansèrent et s'amusèrent.

A un moment, Draco se retira dans les toilettes.

- Putain, j'ai mal à c'te foutu marque de merde! C'est quoi ce bordel!

Et en effet, sa marque, malgré l'onguent que lui avait confectionné sa mère afin de la dissimulée ressortait et le brûlait.

Il entendit des cris et se précipita dehors.

Des hommes cagoulés faisaient subir des Endoloris aux invités et un tenait Hermione fermement. Celle-ci avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. L'homme était trop fort pour elle!

Avant qu'il ne puisse agir, les hommes transplanèrent avec les invités.

Draco se retrouva seul face à cet homme et sa femme.

Il brandit sa baguette et cria …

- Lâche la tout de suite ou j'te tue!

- Tu n'en feras rien, sinon mes camarades se feront un plaisir de la tuer

Draco tressaillit en entendant cette voix… Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lucius?

Hermione faillit s'évanouir en entendant ce nom.

- Ce que je veux? C'est toi mon cher.

- J'te jure que si tu la touche j'te …

- Tu me quoi? Tu n'es pas en position pour marchander. A ce stade, c'est elle ou toi.

- Et bien se sera moi.

- Naan Dracooo!

- Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre Hermione.

- Oh, c'est beau l'amour… Mais comment un Malefoy a pu tomber AUSSI BAS?!

- Relâche les invités.

- Très bien mais tu viens avec moi.

- D'accord.

Lucius jetta Hermione à terre et elle se mit à hurler et à pleurer.

- Dracooooooooooooooooooooooo! Naaaaaaaaan! Ne fais pas ça!!! Je …

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, ils transplanèrent.

- … je suis enceinte …

A ce moment là, ils revinrent tous.


	13. Chapter 12: Que deviens tu mon amour?

**Chapitre 12: Que deviens tu mon amour?**

Nous étions au mois de Septembre. Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son mari. Mrs Weasley avait jugé préférable vu son état, qu'elle loge au Terrier. Harry, Ginny et Ron venaient la voir tous les jours. Elle ne parlait jamais de "l'incident" mais un jour, Harry décida qu'il était temps de stopper se silence et d'éclairer le sujet.

- Mione, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je voudrais essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre Harry, c'est que mon mari s'est fait enlever par un Mangemort et que je suis enceinte!

- QUOI? Tu veux dire que Draco s'est fait enlever par … par un Mangemort? Mais je croyait que le Ministère les avait tous exterminés il y a10 ans!

- Et bien il faut croire que non …

- Mais, attend une minute, comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort?

- Drac … Draco l'a reconnu. C'était … c'était son père …

- LUCIUS?

- … oui …

- Putain de merde!

A ce moment là, Ginny déboula dans la pièce totalement bouleversée.

- Harry, Hermione, lisez ça! C'est horrible!

Elle leur tendit la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Un drame aux Trois Balais._

_Ce matin, les Trois Balais ont été incendiés. A l'intérieur se trouvait Mr Weasley. Des pyromanes cagoulés de noir ont essayé de le tué mais celui-ci s'est battu avec bravoure face à ses assaillants. Ila réussi à en tuer un .La dépouille de ce dernier à été emmené au Ministère pour être identifiée. Mr Weasley est aujourd'hui à Ste Mangouste dans un état critique. Le criminel à pus être identifié, il s'agit du dangereux ex-Mangemort Lucius Malefoy sensé être mort depuis 10 ans . Le Ministère aurait il négligé son travail? Lui qui avait annoncé la fin des Mangemorts, il s'est largement trompé …_

_Affaire à suivre …_

_Parvati Patil pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Hermione fut prise de nombreux spasmes puis sombra dans de profondes ténèbres…

**xXx**

Quelque part, au large du Devon Coast sur une mystérieuse île appelée "l'île noire" se dressait une immense demeure…

Dans une des chambres, un jeune homme tournait en rond.

Ce jeune homme au regard autre fois profond et flamboyant avait maintenant ce même regard dur ainsi que ses traits.

Tout cela était du au fait qu'il avait recommencé à pratiqué le magie noire.

Depuis que son père était mort, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: tuer tout les Weasley vivants sur cette terre. Sa mort avait aussi entraîné sa nomination en tant que Chef des Mangemorts. Comme disait certains, il faisait en quelques sortes revivre l'âme de leur ancien maître Voldemort.

Il était bientôt 4 heures du matin. Allongé sur son lit, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

…

- Draco, Draco. Réveil toi mon amour!

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bien dormi mon chéri?

- Comment ne pas bien dormir après avoir passé une nuit comme ça avec toi?

Elle rougit.

Cela faisait10 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Ils avaient une belle maison avec un beau jardin.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ce cadre idyllique se troubla.

Tout devint rouge.

Il errait là, et soudain, il trébucha sur un corps.

Il le regarda de plus près et reconnu sa femme, éventrée, un fœtus à ses côtés.

Le fœtus bougea et se mit à lui susurrer…

- Tu l'as tué, tu as tué ma mère!

…

Il se réveilla en nage totalement paniqué.

- HERMIONE!

Toc, toc, toc.

Quelqu'un entra.

- Quelque chose ne va pas maître?

- Non Pansy, ça va. Juste un mauvais rêve…

- Très bien, je vous laisse.

_J'pourrais m'la faire, elle est sexy en nuisette… et puis ça me permettrait d'oublier ma Sang de Bourbe de femme!_

- Attend, approche …

Elle s'approche et, devinant ses intentions, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser.


	14. Chapter 13: C'est qui lui?

**Chapitre 13: C'est qui lui?**

Les années avaient passés.

Hermione était maintenant l'heureuse maman d'un petit garçon de 6 ans prénommé Haron (HArry/RON).

Elle était toujours sans nouvelles de Draco.

Durant ces 6 années, les attaques des Mangemorts se succédaient à un rythme infernal.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Percy et Bill ainsi que Mrs Weasley avaient péris lors de certaines attaques.  
Elle se retrouvait donc seule avec son fils dans la maison qu'elle et son mari avaient jadis acheté, cultivant l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Ce jour tant attendu arrive enfin, mais tout ne se déroula pas comme elle l'avait prévu ...

* * *

- Blaise!

-Oui maître?

- Je vais m'absenter aujourd'hui. Je te nomme donc responsable de mes fidèles.

- C'est trop d'honneur pour moi! Merci infiniment maître!

- N'oubli pas que c'est seulement pour aujourd'hui!

- Oui maître, je ne l'oublierais pas!

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

* * *

Ding, dong …

-DRACO!!

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa mais à sa grande surprise, celui ci ne réagit pas.

- Je veux voir mon fils.

-Euh, bien …entre. Haron, Viens voir!

- Quoi? C'est qui lui?

- C'est …

-Je suis ton père. _(Mdr ça fait trop Star Wars!!)_

- C'est vrai maman?

- Oui mon chéri, va lui faire un bisou, tu sais il ne te mangera pas.

Elle le trouvait étrange. Pourquoi n'avait il pas l'air heureux de la revoir?

- Monte dans ta chambre mon fils, il faut que je parle avec ta mère.

- D'accord papa!

- Père …

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir mon a …

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans ces discussions futiles.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Si je suis là, c'est pour te dire que j'emmène mon fils.

- Comment?? Tu ne l'emmèneras pas!

- Je suis son père Hermione, ne l'oublie pas!

- Tu es son père depuis seulement 10 minutes alors s'il te plait, ne me sort pas ce discours à la noix!

- Endoloris!

- Aaaaaaaaah! Arrête, je t'en supplie! Aaah!

- Haron, viens ici! On s'en va!

Il prit son fils sous son bras malgré les protestations du petit.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Au secours maman!

- Haroooon! Naaaan!

Et Draco transplana laissant derrière lui une Hermione totalement désemparée, en pleurs sur le sol de son salon pleurs.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour lui rendre visite.

- Mione! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est Haron?

- Oh Harry, c'est terrible!

Et elle lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hermione, je … je crois savoir où Draco se cache…

- Dis le moi Harry! Je veux revoir mon fils!

- J'ai un plan, mais ce sera compliqué …

- J'm'en fou! Je veux revoir mon par tout les moyens!

- Alors écoute …


	15. Chapter 14: Bienvenue Miss Torrington

**Chapitre 14: Bienvenu Miss Torrington**.

- Que faites vous là?

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Mr Malefoy.

- Ne l'appelez plus jamais comme …

- Laisse Vincent. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme m'appelle par mon nom.

_Alors comme ça tu m'as oublié? Tu dragues ouvertement des filles … Booouuuh! Mon Draco m'aimeuh plus!!!_

Elle fut comme pétrifiée quand elle le revit. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention la dernière fois. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses muscles s'étaient considérablement développés ce qui le rendait plus imposant. La seule chose qu'il lui déplut fut cette sorte de démence et de dureté dans son regard.

- Que me vaut une si agréable visite Miss …?

_Pas mal du tout la ptite jeunette! Elle me plait bien… J'ai des plans pour nous deux baby! Ahem, je m'égare … _

- Torrington, Elisa Torrington.

- Très bien Miss Torrington. Vous vouliez donc vous entretenir avec moi? Vincent dégage!

- Bien maître.

- Oui en effet Mr Malefoy…

- Oh appelez moi Draco je vous en prie.

- Très bien… Draco. Et bien j'ai appris que vous aviez un enfant à vos côtés …

- En effet, c'est mon fils et alors?

- Et bien je me disais que le pauvre petit devait se sentir bien seul et …

- Et vous vouliez me proposer de vous en occupé c'est ça?

- Oui, exactement.

- Et bien, bienvenu chez moi Miss Torrington.

_On trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper les soir d'hiver quand mon fils dormira!_

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sur! Je vais vous présenter mon fils.

_Pas besoin du con!_

- Lucius vient ici!

_QUOI? Lucius! Mais pourquoi il l'a appelé comme son foutu père de mes deux?? Ah merde, c'est vrai j'en ai pas … hum …_

- Quoi pa …père?

- Je te présente la dame qui s'occupera de toi désormais. Elle se nomme Elisa.

- Bonjour madame.

- Appelle moi Elisa mon bonhomme.

_Tu a l'air tellement fatigué mon chéri! Que t'arrive t'il? _

- Bon, je vous laisse faire plus amples connaissances, les affaires m'appellent. Lucius, choisi une chambre pour Elisa.

- Oui papa!

- Combien de fois faudra t il que je te dise de m'appelé père et non pas papa!!

- Pardon père … Aller, viens Elisa.

Il la regarda partir. Elle avait quelque chose de familier dans sa manière de se tenir, son regard et son attitude … c'est ça, elle lui rappelait Hermione.

_Mais pourquoi j'pense à elle moi? _

- Elisa, tu veux bien dormir dans la chambre à côté de moi?

- Comme tu voudras Lucius.

- Kreattur y va t'apporter tes bagages dedans.

- D'accor.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi?

- Oui si tu veux!

- Alors ça, c'est ma chambre à moi. Elle est belle hein?

- Oh oui très!

- Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre des crucs de magie?

- Tu as une baguette?

- Oui, c'est mon papa qui me l'a offerte quand j'étais triste.

- Pourquoi étais tu triste Lucius?

- Parce que mon papa et bah il ma enlevé de ma maman.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

- Il a dit que c'était pour mon bien mais j'y crois pas. Tu sais, j'étais bien avec ma maman et puis mon tonton Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et puis mon papa il a changé mon nom aussi.

- Tu avais un autre nom avant? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

- Oui, avant, je m'appelais Haron. Il a dit de m'appeler Lucius parce que mon Papi qu'est mort il s'appelait comme ça.

- Et tu sais d'où ça venait ton prénom? Je veux dire Haron?

-Oui, ma maman elle m'avait expliqué. Et bah en fait m'appelai comme ça parce que mon tonton il s'appelait Harry et l'autre Ron. Alors Haron, c'était la contraturisation des deux.

- La contraction bonhomme, la contraction.

- Euh ouais c'est ça …

-Alors, vous vous amusez bien?

- Oh oui père! Elisa est trop gentille!

- C'est bien mon fils.

-Elisa, pouvez vous le faire manger s'il vous plait?

- Oui bien sur!

- Après vous le coucherez et vous préparerez pour sortir.

- Bien monsieur.

- Allé, viens Lucius, on va manger.

- Peut pas manger là?

- Mais bien sur bonhomme.

Elle fit apparaître une petite table et une chaise dans la pièce. Elle le fit manger, la coucha et alla se préparer.

Elle pris une bonne douche puis s'habilla. Elle mit une robe noire à manche longue et décolleté dans le dos. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon auquel elle ajouta une rose noire.

_Putain, elle est magnifique!! J'crois qu'ça va coller entre nous ma belle…_

- Vous êtes magnifique Elisa. Oh excusez moi, puis je vous appeler Elisa.

- Bien sur Draco. Où m'emmenez vous?

- Au _Four Magic Seasons_.

- Oh …

- Ca ne vous plait pas?

- Si, si au contraire.

Ils dînèrent, puis vers minuit ils rentrèrent au château. Ils discutèrent durant une heure puis Elisa s'endormit sur le sofa.

Draco la monta dans sa chambre puis alla se coucher tout en pensant à cette magnifique jeune femme …


	16. Chapter 15: Raprochement et SURPRISE

**Chapitre 15: Rapprochement et… SURPRISE!**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 1 an qu'Elisa était au service de Mr Malefoy.

Il avait pour habitude de l'emmener 1 fois par semaine au _Four Magic Seasons_.

Pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, il lui fit la surprise de l'emmener manger au bord du lac de Genève.

-Elisa, prépare toi, je t'emmène quelque part.

- Où?

- Surprise!

Ils étaient devenus très complices et une forte amitié s'était crée entre eux. Draco lui confiait énormément de choses au sujet de sa vie d'avant. Il commençait à éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers elle …

Il lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux et ils transplanèrent.

Arrivé là, il le retira.

- Voila!

_Maintenant, je suis tout à toi! Je te laisse disposer de mon corps de rêve comme tu veux!! Ahem … _

- Wahou, c'est magnifique! Mais, c'est en quel honneur?

- Et bien, ça fait un an que tu bosses pour moi alors, j'me disait que… et bah on pouvait fêter ça!

- Oh, c'est gentil.

Il fit alors apparaître, une table, deux chaises, un somptueux repas et fit flotter des bougies autour d'eux à la Poudlard.

Une fois la soirée terminée, ils rentrèrent.

_Bon, c'est vrai qu'au bord du lac c'est pas facile de … enfin tu vois quoi, alors maintenant qu'on est chez moi on peu le faire où tu veux! Dans la baignoire, sur la table de la salle à manger, dans mon lit …_

_Bon, c'est bon, j'arrête, vous énervez pas!_

-Bon bah, j'vais monter, j'suis fatiguée…

_Roooh, nan! Moi je veux m'amuser euh! Qui ose dire que j'suis un gamin? _

- Ok, bon bah bonne nuit …

- Ouais, bonne nuit …

- Euh attend, j'voulais te dire quelque chose …

- Oui, quoi?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit aussitôt au baiser.

_Ça me manquait trop de t'embrasser! Je t'aime tellement …_

Il l'a pris dans ses bras tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la déposa sur son lit puis il commença à la déshabiller. Elle en fit de même. Puis, ils firent l'amour tendrement, passionnément, comme un jeune couple qui découvrait le corps de l'autre pour la première fois.

**(Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux puisque Draco ne connais pas CE corps …) **

Au matin, Draco se réveilla puis commença à regarder sa belle. Quelque chose avait changé … ses cheveux étaient plus long et légèrement bouclés. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'hier, il étaient lisse et plus cours…

Il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et il la reconnut.

_HERMIONE! Nan, c'est pas possible … mais merde! Comment j'ai pus me laisser berner comme ça? Moi, Draco Malefoy?_

Elle bougea, se frotta les yeux, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Elisa, ou dois-je plutôt dire … _Hermione_ …

_Mais que … MERDE!_

**¤ Flash back … ¤**

_- Hermione, je … je crois savoir où Draco se cache…_

_- Dis le moi Harry! Je veux revoir mon fils!_

_- J'ai un plan, mais ce sera compliqué …_

_- J'm'en fou! Je veux revoir mon par tout les moyens!_

_- Alors écoute …Je connais la recette d'une sorte de Polynectar mais beaucoup plus forte. C'est à dire qu'au lieu de rester métamorphosé 2h, tu le reste toute la journée et tu choisi de te transformé en une personne connu on bien une personne sortie tout droit de ton imagination. Dans le cas présent, il faudrait mieux que ce soit une personne non connus par notre ami._

_- C'est vrai … Bon, t'en a sur toi de ta potion?_

_- Nan, mais viens on va chez moi._

_Ils arrivèrent chez Harry. Il chercha dans une vieille armoire poussiéreuse et en sorti un flacon contenant une potion verdâtre peu ragoûtante ma foi …_

_- Bois et tout en buvant, pense à la personne en laquelle tu voudrais te métamorphoser._

_Elle s'exécuta et une jolie jeune femme, un peu plus grande, aux cheveux bruns plus courts avec de magnifiques yeux noirs apparut à Harry._

_- Wow … Magnifique …_

_- Merci, mais c'est pas là la question. Bon, j'peux y allé?_

_- Il est juste minuit mais à part ça tu peux y allé … Nan mais tu vas attendre demain pour y aller ok?_

_- Ok …_

_La nuit se passa normalement jusqu'au matin …_

_- HARRY!!!_

_- Hein quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? _

_- C'est quoi c'te potion de merde que tu m'as filé?_

_-Hein mais …oh je vois. J'avais oublié de te prévenir…_

_- MAIS ME PREVENIR DE QUOI? QUE C'ETAIT DE LA MERDE?_

_- Mais non, calme toi voyons! J'ai juste oublié de te dire que la potion cesse de faire effet quand tu dors._

_- Oh … ok … excuses moi._

_- C'est rien._

_- Bon, je vais me changer et puis vers 10 heures, je pense que j'irais là bas._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A 10 heures précise, elle était aux portes de ce grand manoir aussi austère que le manoir Malefoy_

_Toc, toc, toc …_

_- Que faites vous là?_

_- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Mr Malefoy…_

**¤ Fin du Flash back… ¤**

**- **Alors ma chère, on ne dit plus bonjour à son mari?  
**  
**


	17. Chapter 16: No title

**Chapitre 16: No title  
**

Il se leva comme une furie.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- N'est ce pas normal pour une mère de voir son fils?

- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule surtout!

- Au moins, j'ai eu confirmation des deux choses que je voulais savoir…

- Et lesquelles?

- M'assurer que mon fils était en bonne santé et savoir si mon mari m'aimait encore mais à ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est plus le cas …

- …

A ces dernières paroles, Draco était redevenu doux comme un agneau.

- Mais bien sur que je t'aime Hermione! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer!

- Arrête l'hypocrisie tu veux! Si tu m'aimais toujours comme tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas couché avec la première venue!

- Tu sais bien que c'est dur de s'abstenir pendant 6 ans!

- Et bien nan, je ne sais pas! Il n'y a pas marqué Draco Malefoy sur mon front à ce que je sache? Tu me dégoûtes …

Elle se retourna prête à partir lorsque Draco reprit la parole.

- C'est tous ce que tu éprouves pour moi, du dégoût?

Elle stoppa net et, sans se retourner, lui répondit.

- Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et maintenant, je crois que j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort…

Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser. Celle-ci se dégagea de son étreinte et le gifla. C'est alors que l'agneau devient loup et il la jeta sur le lit.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Sang de Bourbe … Endoloris!

- Aaaaaaah, arrête je t'en supplie naaaaaan!

Il l'enferma dans les sous sols de la demeure lui promettant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son fils.


	18. Chapter 17: My lawyer made me

**Chapitre 17: My lawyer made me change the name of this chapter so I wouldn't get sued.**

( Original: Our lawyer made us change the name of this chapter so we wouldn't get sued - Fall Out Boy)

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'Hermione vivait recluse dans un petit cachot avec pour seule compagnie quelques blattes et autres cafards aussi répugnant les uns que les autres.

Une fois par jour, elle recevait la visite de Draco qui lui apportait de quoi se nourrir.

Ce jour là, il ne lui apporta pas que de la nourriture…

- Il faut que j'te parle…

- J't'écoute …

- Lucius et mort…

- Mais je le sais qu'il est mort, ça f… Pardon?!?

- T'as pas compris?!? Mon fils est mort!!

Où était elle, elle n'en savait plus rien. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. A cet instant, c'était comme si un poignard lacerait son cœur, qu'on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même.

Son fils, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde était mort. Comment était ce possible?!?

- Mais… mais comment?

- J'ai créée une sorte de marque des ténèbres à ma sauce et je voulais que mon fils soit le premier à en bénéficier …

- Tu trouves que c'est un honneur d'avoir cette immondice sur la peau?!?

- Tu me laisses finir oui ou merde?!?

- …

- Je voulais avoir mon fils à mes côtés pour toujours et …

- Tu es un MONSTRE!!!!!

Elle fondit en larme et Draco, ne croyant pas nécessaire d'insister, s'en fut.

* * *

Plusieurs mois avaient passé et Hermione, toujours dans sa cellule, réfléchissait. Encore et encore. Draco, ne souhaitant plus la voir, envoyait désormais Anita, sa domestique. La prisonnière et la jeune servante s'étaient liées d'amitié. Hermione avait ainsi pu obtenir sa baguette.

- Anita a démissionné ce matin.

- Ah … et tu veux que ça me fasse quoi?

- Rien. Comme je n'ai plus aucun domestique sous la main, je t'apporterais à manger quand j'en aurais le temps.

- C'est tout?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

-Non pour rien …

-…

- Bon bah vas t'en maintenant!!

Draco se retourna afin de s'en aller et Hermione saisit sa baguette.

- Impero!

L'homme devenu marionnette n'eut même pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'il se retrouvait déjà à ouvrir la cellule de la prisonnière.

- Merci cher ami.

- …

Hermione rompit le sort et Draco pu reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment as-tu obtenue ta baguette?!

- Anita me l'a fait parvenir.

- Ah la traîtresse!! J'en étais sur!

- …

- Que va tu faire maintenant? M'Avada Kedavriser?

- Non, je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité. Je ne suis pas rancunière Draco et je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer!

- Gné …?!?

- Aurais-tu de la fièvre?

- Non, je … Ecoute Draco, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je … je crois que je t'aime encore …

_Hermione … tu m'aimes encore?!? I believe I can fly!!!!!!! Hum … je m'égare! _

- Sérieusement?

- Oui sérieusement …

Draco la pris dans ses bras.

- Avada Kedavra!

Il tomba.

Il était maintenant étendu à terre. Les yeux grands ouverts.

_Il est mort … Adieu ..._

Elle embrassa une dernière fois celui qui avait tout de même été l'homme de sa vie et le père de son enfant.

* * *

Elle transplana au Ministère de la Magie où travaillait Harry.

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Mr Harry Potter s'il vous plait.

L'homme qui se trouvait au guichet regarda cette femme qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Qui dois-je Annoncer?

- Hermione Mal… Granger.

- Mr Potter?

- _Oui?_

-Une certaine Miss Granger désirerait vous voir.

- _Que … quoi? Vous avez bien dis Miss Granger?_

- Oui Mr.

- _Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez abruti? Faites la monter immédiatement dans mon bureau!!_

- Bien Mr. Allez y. C'est au 12e étage. Première porte en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Merci beaucoup.

La jeune femme monta jusqu'au 12e étage. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait la regardaient d'un air étrange.

Elle arriva devant une immense porte en bois massif sur laquelle une plaque dorée indiquait: "Mr Harry Potter, Ministre de la Magie".

Elle cogna à la porte.

- Hermione!!!

- Harry!!

- Oh ma Mione! Comment vas-tu? Tu n'es pas blessée?

- Non Harry ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien.

- Mais où est Haron? Et Malfoy, où est il?

- Haron est… il est …mort. Et Malfoy aussi.

Harry pris son amie dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un des luxueux sofas du tout aussi luxueux bureau d'Harry.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ.

* * *

Le soir arriva et Harry lui proposa de venir chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble en plein Londres. Son appartement se trouvait au 5e étage.

- Bienvenue dans mon modeste chez moi princesse Mione!

- Euh … modeste ça?!? Mais arrête il est magnifique!!

Et en effet, l'appartement du jeune Ministre et vaste. Très vaste. Les murs étaient peints de blancs et les meubles étaient tantôt blancs, tantôt noirs. Enfin bref c'était magnifique.

- Viens par là, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Nan mais tu sais, j'peux dormir sur le canapé, ça me dérange pas!

- Nan mais tu rigoles! J'ai une chambre de libre et elle sera pour toi le temps qu'il faudra.

La chambre d'Hermione était superbe. Un gigantesque lit en bois laqué blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le reste des meubles était coloré et les murs étaient blancs.

Hermione passa une bonne partie de la soirée à flêmarder dans sa chambre.

Harry était partit faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir alors Hermione profita d'aller dans la salle de bain afin de se décrasser un peu.

Elle se fit couler un bon bain bien chaud et s'apprêtait à y entré lorsque Harry déboula dans la salle de bain.


	19. Chapter 18: Amis et amants

**Chapitre 18: Amis et amants.**

- Herm…

Il resta sidéré par la beauté de la jeune femme. Ses courbes harmonieuses, sa peau de pêche … elle était tout simplement sublime.

Elle se retourna et, dans une sorte d'état second, alla se blottir dans les bras d'Harry.

_Qu'est ce que je fais?!? C'est Harry quand même!! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai besoin des bras d'un homme …_

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de la serrer dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes, ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans la baignoire, se lavant mutuellement tout en ponctuant le tout de tendres baisers et caresses.

Après ça, ils mangèrent et se rendirent dans le lit d'Harry et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les mois avaient passées et Hermione et Harry traçaient maintenant leur bonhomme de chemin ensemble.

Hermione avait fini par trouver du travail chez Flourish & Blotts, la célèbre librairie du Chemin de Traverse.

Ce midi, les deux amoureux se retrouvaient dans un petit restaurant chic de Londres pour déjeuner.

Chapitre ultra court mais la fin c'est pour après!!


	20. Chapter 19: C'est ma mère!

**Chapitre 19: C'est ma mère!**

Hermione et Harry approchaient maintenant la cinquentaine mais cela ne leur empêchait pas d'avoir toujours cette flamme au fond d'eux.

Hermione ayant travailler des années dans la célèbre librairie Flourish & Blotts, avait, après la mort de ceux-ci, obtenu la gérance de l'établissement.

Tous les sorciers du monde magique ne venaient plus qu'ici pour acheter les ouvrages dont ils avaient besoin car, en effet, les millions de livres que contenait la bibliothèque de Poudlard lui avaient été vendus après la décision du nouveau directeur de moderniser l'apprentissage de la Magie.

Harry, quant à lui, était toujours Ministre de la Magie.

Ils avaient été élus _couple le plus glamour du monde magique_ par Sorcière Hebdo.

Cela dit, c'est vrai que malgré les années qui passaient, les deux sorciers étaient toujours aussi beaux.

Aujourd'hui, le couple était en déplacement en Ecosse afin que Mr. Neville Londubat, le nouveau directeur du collège, puisse leur présenter ses nouveaux programmes.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. 

Le Directeur se leva ce qui fit cesser le brouhaha qui reignait dans la Grande Salle en ce jour de rentrée scolaire.

- Mes chers élèves, je suis votre nouveau Directeur, Professeur Londubat. Mais avant toutes autres choses, je voudrais vous présentez nos deux invités pour les deux jours à suivre. Mr Potter, Ministre de la Magie et Miss Granger, Directrice de la célèbre librairie Flourish & Blotts.

Tout le monde applaudit sauf un élève de septième année qui fixait inlassablement Miss Granger. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette avait l'impression de la connaître mais par Merlin, il ne savait d'où ...

- Mr Malefoy, mon discours vous ennui t-il où est-ce une impression?

A l'entente de ce nom, Hermione tressaillit.

- Qu'y a t-il Hermione?

- Il a bien dit Mr Malefoy?

- Oui mais ... non! Ce n'est pas possible Hermione! Réfléchit, Haron est mort depuis bientôt 12 ans! Ca ne peut pas pas être lui!

- Il faut absolument que j'le rencontre!

- Mais Hermione, arrêtes! Tu te fais du mal pour rien!

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour certain et dans le doute et le malaise pour d'autres.

* * *

- Neville? 

- Oui Hermione? Qu'y a -t-il?

- Je voudraiss avoir, depuis quand ce jeune Malefoy est il inscrit à l'école?

- Mais depuis qu'il est né ma chère! Quelle question!

- Tu ... tu veux dire qu'il est ici depuis la première année?

- Oui c'est exacte! Mais pourquoi ce jeune troublion t'intéresse t-il?

- Neville, je voudrais avoir un entretien avec lui je t'en suplie!

- Très bien ... Où veux tu le renconter?

- Je viendrais le chercher avec toi si cela ne te dérange pas?

- Non pas du tout! Nous verrons ça demain d'accord?

- Merci mille fois Neville!

- Mais derien! C'est normal!

Et Hermione monta se couché l'esprit ailleurs.

- Harry, je vais me coucher maintenant, je suis tellement fatigué ... A demain mon chéri!

- Très bien! J'ai quelques paprasses à terminer et je viens te rejoindre.

Elle l'embrassa puis se rendit dans sa chambre.

Elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

Quelques part, dans les cachots des Serpentards, un certain jeune homme se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. 

Des morceaux de son enfance venaient hanter ses rêves ... Des morceaux douloureux qu'il aurait voulu éffacer pour de bon de sa mémoire...

Il la voyait, rayonante, lui apprenant à monter sur son premier balai. Le plus beau cadeau d'anniverssaire quil n'ait jamais reçu probablement.

- T'es belle ma maman.

- Merci, mon chéri.

- Mais maman, pourquoi toi, t'es cheveux ils sont marrons avec des frisouillettes alors que mes miens ils sont jaunes pas frisouilluré?

- C'est parce que tu as les cheveux de ton papa amour!

- C'est vrai? Mais dit maman, il est où papa?

- Il est en voyage pour longtemps! Mais un jour il reviendra ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tout à coup, des nuages noirs vinrent assombrir le magnifique ciel bleu et bientôt, il se retrouvait dans le vide, entouré de ces mêmes nuages.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Cette jeune femmme au visage d'ange. Ses yeux couleur miel et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns bouclés.

Il se réveillat en sursaut.

_C'est ma mère! _


	21. Chapter 20: J'lui ferais la peau

**Chapitre 20: J'lui ferais la peau ...  
**

**  
**

8h30.

Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Elle en était désormais sur. Ce visage fin, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs et ses yeux miel, c'était forcément lui.

- Bien dormis Hermione?

-Oui merci Neville!

- Nous irons le chercher dans à peu près une demi heure ok?

- Euh oui ... oui ... merci! Pas de problème!

-Tu es sur que ça va?

-Oui oui!

9h00.

- Hey haron, y'a Londubat et la fille qui vienne vers toi!

- Quoi?

- Si re... Mr le Directeur!! Comment allez vous ce matin?

- Bien, merci, Miss Parkinson. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger souhaiterais s'entretenir avec vous.

- Euh ...ouai ok...

- Ca te vas si on va au bord du Lac?

- Ouai j'men fous ...

- Ok.

* * *

Tout le long du chemin qui les menait au Lac, Hermione observa ce jeune homme. Il était beau. Comme son père pensa t-elle. Il avait le même air désinvolte, les mêmes mimiques. Elle se demandait tou de même ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ...

_Haron, je suis ta mère!_

**NdA: Oui rooh je sais c'que vous pensez :"elle s'est cromp' le mamouazelle, c'est pas "Haron je suis ta mère!" mais" Luke, 'kssssh' je suis ton père! 'ksssh'" Mais bon, j'trouve que ça sonne pas mal nan? XD**

_Non, bien trop brutal ... roooh .. je sais pas! _

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du Lac.

- Ca vous dérange pas si je m'asseois Miss Granger? Ou devrais-je dire _Maman_ ...?

Ces mots la troublèrent ...

**¤ Flash Back ¤**

Au matin, Draco se réveilla puis commença à regarder sa belle. Quelque chose avait changé … ses cheveux étaient plus long et légèrement bouclés. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'hier, il étaient lisse et plus cours…

Il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et il la reconnut

_HERMIONE! Nan, c'est pas possible … mais merde! Comment j'ai pus me laisser berner comme ça? Moi, Draco Malefoy   
_

Elle bougea, se frotta les yeux, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Elisa, ou dois-je plutôt dire … _Hermione_ …

_Mais que … MERDE!  
_

**¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤**

C'était quasiment mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Draco il y a quelques années ...

- Alors?

- Non ça ne me dérange pas mais ... Roooh écoute Haron, je ne sais pas quoi te dire ...

- Bah c'est vous qui vouliez me parler à la base nan?

- Ecoute Haron, pour moi tu ... tu étais ... mort ...

- Mais arrêtez!! Mon père m'avait dit que vous vouliez plus me voir, que vous vous en foutiez de moi!!

- Nan!! Il m'avait dit que tu étais mort!! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai été malheureuse quand j'ai appris ça!! Tu étais, et tu es toujours, tout ce que j'ai de plus présieux au monde!!! Je t'aime Haron! Tu est mon fils et rien ne changeras ça!

- Vous osez dire que vous m'aimez alors que vous avez tué mon père!!

Comment sait il ça?!

- Oui, je le sais, j'ai entendu du raffut en bas et après que vous ayez transplané, j'ai vu mon père étendu sur le sol froit des cachots! J'vous déteste!!! Vous n'êtes qu'une meurtrière!!!

Et le jeune homme rejoignit en courant le chateau, laissant derière lui une mère dont le coeur venait d'être encore une fois brisé ...

* * *

- Harry, allons nous en tout de suite!!

- Mais que ... tu as pleuré? Qu'y a t-il chérie?

- J'ai été parler à Haron ... et ... et il m'a dit que je n'étais q'une meutrière qui .. qui avait ... tué son ... son père ... et ...

- Shht... Viens là mon ange! Ce n'est rein, c'est sur le coup de la colère qu'il a dit ça!

- Mais merde Harry!! C'est mon fils qui vient de me dire que j'étais une meurtrière!! Tu te rends pas compte!

- Mais si je comprend mais c'est sur le coup qu'il a dit ça! Ca a du lui faire un choc de te revoir après 12 années sans nouvelles!!

* * *

- Alors mon Haronounet? Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait la fille?

- La fille comme tu dis ma chère Monica, c'est ma mère ...

- Nan?!? Raaah attends, faut qu'j'aille dire ça à ...

- Tu diras rien du tout! Tu fermes ta gueule un point c'est tout! De toutes façons j'lui ferais la peau un jour ou l'autre à c'te conne!!


	22. Chapter 21: Adieu Maman

**Chapitre 21: Adieu maman.**

Hermione vivait maintenant dans la tristesse et le désespoire. Son fils, celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, voyait en elle une meurtrière.

Croire en l'incroyable lui avait-on dit un jour. Et elle y croyait jusqu'à ce triste jour de Septembre ...

Harry qui la voyait diminuer de jour en jour ne supportait plus que sa femme se laisse abattre de la sorte.

En secret, il mena des recherches sur Haron. Il trouva enfin son adresse et se rendit chez lui.

_Toc'toc'toc._

- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi?

- Haron c'est ça?

- Oui. Bon vous êtes qui à la fin?

- Je susi Harry, le meileur ami de ta maman.

- Si c'est elle qui vous envoi, cassez vous!

-Non, je viens de mon plein gré. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, que tu t'expliques avec elle!

- Mais je ... ok ... Quand voulez vous que je la rencontre?

- Je sais pas moi, ce soir chez moi ça te vas?

- Ouai pas de problème. A ce soir alors.

- A ce soir! Et merci pour elle!

* * *

Harry mit la table, prépara à mangé. Il avait mené la surprise jusqu'au bout. Malgré les nombreuses questions d'Hermione, il avait tenu bon. 

_Ding'Dong._

- C'est notre invité Hermione, j'y vais.

- Salut! Ca va? Entres.

- Haron!!!!

- Bonjour ... maman.

Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras. Il était bientôt plus grand qu'Harry. Quel beau jeune homme pensa t-elle encore une fois.

- Mais viens t'assoir mon chéri!

- Attend maman, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Oh mais tu n'aurais pas du voyons.

Il sorti sa baguette et ...

- Avada Kedavra!!!!

_Adieu maman ... _

Quand Harry arriva, il était trop tard. Haron avait disparu.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Voila maintenant une semaine que tu est morte.

Je ne sais plus où je suis, ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu sans toi mon Amour.

Même si ce n'était pas flagrant au premier, je t'ai toujours aimée.

Tu as été la première à faire battre mon coeur et tu est maintenant la dernière.

J'ai décidé de venir te rejoindre.

La vie n'a plus ausun sens sans toi.

Tu fut celle qui guida mes pas.

Je vais maintenant boire cette potion qui va me délivrer de toute la douleur que j'éprouve ici bas.

A tout de suite mon Amour.

Je t'aime.

**¤ FIN ¤**

* * *

Et voila ... not a happy end my friend.

Nan mais bon voila. J'espère que ma Fic' vous a plu.

Je ne sais pas encore quand mais j'ai l'intention d'en écrire une autre.

Allez, à bientôt et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue.

BezouxXx

* * *

**¤ Desecration Smile - Red Hot Chili Peppers ¤**

All alone, not by myself   
Another girl bad for my health   
I've seen it all thru someone else   
(Another girl bad for my health) 

I celebrated but undisturbed   
Serenaded by the terror world   
It's seldom seen but its never heard   
(Serenaded by the terror world) 

Never in the wrong time or wrong place   
Desecration is the smile on my face   
The love I made is the shape of my space   
My face, my face 

Disintegrated by the rising sun   
A rolling black out of oblivion   
And I'd like to think that I'm your number one   
But I ('m rolling black out of oblivion) 

I wanna leave but I just get stuck   
A broken record runnin' low on luck   
There's heavy metal coming from your truck   
I'm a (a broken record runnin' low on luck) 

Never in the wrong time or wrong place   
Desecration is the smile on my face   
The love I made is the shape of my space   
My face, my face 

We could all go down to   
Malibu and make some noise   
Coca Cola doesn't do the justice   
She enjoys   
We could all come up with   
Something new to be destroyed   
We could all go down 

I love the feeling when it falls apart   
I'm slow to finish, but I'm quick to start and   
Beneath the heather lies the meadowlark   
And I'm (Slow to finish but I'm quick to start) 

Never in the wrong time or wrong place   
Desecration is the smile on my face   
The love I made is the shape of my space   
My face, my face 

Never in the wrong time or wrong place   
Desecration is the smile on my face   
The love I made is the shape of my space   
My face, my face


End file.
